Mi niñera
by Lizie CoBlack
Summary: El instante mágico es aquel en que un sí o un no, puede cambiar toda la existencia. Snarry. Ser niñera es algo normal, ser niñero no lo es tanto. Harry descubrirá que a veces es más fácil prejuzgar a las personas, en lugar de conocerlas. Cuando él decida comenzar a ser niñero, descubrirá muchas cosas y cambiaran otras tantas. Pero… ¿qué tanto definirá su vida?
1. Chapter 1

**Notas de la historia:**

Disclaimer: Estos personajes no son míos, si lo fueran Sev estaría por siempre feliz con Harry. El universo Harry Potter es de J.K. Rowling yo solo me divierto creando fics.

Título: Mi Niñera

Resumen: El instante mágico es aquel en que un sí o un no, puede cambiar toda la existencia. Snarry.

Ser niñera es algo normal, ser niñero no lo es tanto. Harry descubrirá que a veces es más fácil prejuzgar a las personas, en lugar de conocerlas. Cuando él decida comenzar a ser niñero, descubrirá muchas cosas y cambiaran otras tantas.

Pero… ¿qué tanto definirá su vida, el comenzar ese trabajo? Haber aceptado ser niñero, ¿estuvo bien?

El resumen quizá no tiene que ver con la historia, pero denle un chance ya averígüenlo.

Clasificación: PG-13

Géneros: General, Romance, Drama.

Advertencias: Chan=Adulto/Menor, AU= Universos Alternos.

Cuando digo universo alterno, es porque en la historia todos son muggles, sin magia.

Esto estaba pensado inicialmente para el reto del Día Internacional del Snarry 2012, pero por algunas razones no puede realizarlo y así que espero les guste. Soy nueva en esto, es mi primer intento de un Fic algo largo y sobre esta pareja que realmente amo. Espero que expresen sus opiniones es muy importante para saber si soy un asco en esto pero bueno que solo sean CONSRUCTIVAS.

* * *

**Notas del Capítulo.**

¡Hola!

Nos esta beteado, pero lo he hecho lo más limpio posible, espero les guste.

Sé que el árbol que se encuentra en su jardín es una jacaranda y que esta es solo de climas cálidos pero no pude resistirme ese árbol florea muy bonito, ahora hagan de cuenta que resiste el frio de Londres y que florea en casi todo el año, vale. ;)

Este primer capítulo es como la introducción de lo que tratara la historia.

* * *

Cap. I

_**La proposición.**_

Por los pasillos de Hogwarts, un chico de cabellos negros, que tenían el aspecto de nunca haber conocido un peine, caminaba presuroso a su clase de química. Sabía que si llegaba tarde le iba a costar un reporte y hasta un castigo directo de su "querido profesor". Avanzaba a paso presuroso, prácticamente corría, estaba a pasos del aula, pero iba tan apresurado que no se dio cuenta de que otra persona igual de distraído que él, se dirigía hacia el mismo lugar. Cuando sucedió lo que tenía que pasar: chocaron.

El más joven sintió chocar contra un fuerte pecho, tal fue el impacto que la otra persona cayó de espalda con el chico encima. Los documentos que traía cayeron por todo su alrededor en el pasillo, mientras que los lentes del muchacho salieron volando cayendo a un metro de distancia.

Severus abrió la boca dispuesto a gritarle a la descuidada persona que lo tiró, que además estaba encima de él. Cuando se encontró con unos desenfocados ojos color esmeralda, del más intenso verde exótico, que los hacían únicos. El chico enfocó su mirada encontrándose con la suya e irremediablemente se perdió en ellos por unos escasos segundos que le parecieron eternos, como si el tiempo se parara en ese instante en que esa mirada lo envolvió en una reconfortante calidez, cuando los ojos parpadearon, regreso a la realidad. Que le vino de golpe, al darse cuenta quien era el sueño de esa mirada, nada más y nada menos que el famoso Harry Potter.

Harry se desenfocó, se perdió un poco por el impacto. Enfocó la mirada en la persona que amortiguo su caída e iba a disculparse cuando se encontró con unos azabaches por ojos, negros como la noche, tan oscuros como el infinito mismo que le hizo que olvidar su disculpa por esos instantes en los que se perdió en la infinidad de esa negra mirada.

La realidad le cayó encima, como un rayo, cuando se sintió empujado hacia un lado, le empujaron tan fuerte que le dolió su trasero, el cual había recibió el golpe, tal fue el impacto que profirió un quejido.

— ¿Qué es que nunca se fija por dónde camina señor Potter? ¿Es que acaso no le sirven sus lentes? Tan inútiles cómo su dueño —casi gritó el profesor Snape, dirigiéndole su oscura mirada llena de odio.

—Lo siento profesor —dijo casi escupiendo la respuesta, entre sus dientes apretados para no maldecirlo, así que le devolvió la mirada con el mismo odio reflejado, haciendo que sus esmeraldas se volvieran casi oscuras.

— ¿Es que usted nunca pone algo de atención a su alrededor? O es mucho pedir para su cerebro, pues veo no le ayuda a coordinar y prestar atención al mismo tiempo, me doy cuenta, no puede realizar dos cosas a la vez, si ya es mucho que funcione para algo —habló con su hiriente sarcasmo característico.

Harry prácticamente lo ignoró dedicándose a buscar sus gafas, al colocárselas se dio cuenta de los papeles que había tirados alrededor. Severus también.

—Ahora sirva de algo y recoja todo el desastre que provocó —Harry iba a protestar cuando escucho: ¡AHORA, SEÑOR POTTER! Mordiéndose la lengua para no ganarse otra reprimenda, se dispuso a recoger todos los papeles. No eran pocos.

Dando media vuelta para entregarle los papeles al profesor, se dio cuenta de que ya no estaba, entrando al aula observó que muchos ya se encontraban realizando la práctica del día. Llevó los documentos al profesor, el cual casi se los arrebató. Dándose media vuelta para dirigirse a su lugar escuchó:

—Reporte por correr en los pasillos —le regaló una sonrisa sarcástica.

—Pero yo no…

—No diga más, si no quiere detención esta noche. Ahora diríjase a su lugar y comience su práctica.

La clase siguió de forma habitual, sin percances, más de los ya acostumbrados, reprimendas constantes y comentarios hirientes de parte del profesor, que Harry se limitó a ignorar lo mejor posible. Cuándo por fin salió de la clase se encontró con Hermione acompañada de Ron, ambos le esperaban fuera del salón.

—Hola Harry —Mione le besó la mejilla por saludo.

—Hola Compañero. Qué tal la clase con tu profesor _favorito _—saludó Ron.

—Hola Mione —después soltó un bufido por el comentario de Ron, —hola compañero, también buen día para ti.

—Por lo que veo no te fue tan bien. Verdad Harry —éste asintió. —Oye te puedo pedir un favor —le abordó Hermione.

—Tú dirás para que soy bueno —le respondió pero antes de que Mione le llagar a contestar se escuchó la voz del profesor Snape.

—Usted no es bueno para nada señor Potter. Así que Srta. Granger, debería buscar ayuda de alguien competente, no de alguien que no puede pensar y caminar al mismo tiempo —comentó Snape al salir del salón para después irse.

—Pero si ése… maldito murciélago. No sé cómo lo puedes soportar —bufó Ron, Harry sólo se encogió de hombros.

El trio de oro empezó a caminar hacia la cafetería cuando Herms se acordó del favor que iba a pedirle. Ahora con justa razón, algo bueno tenía que salir de esta situación. Qué ella presentía, en definitiva, iba a salir muy bien. Más si contaba con la ayuda de ése niño hermoso, que de inmediato le agradaría a Harry, sabiendo que éste se haría agradar al niño. Una idea se maquinó en su mente, estaba segura de que todo resultaría como ella quería, quizás tendría algunos inconvenientes en el camino pero ya los solucionaría a su tiempo. Primero lo primero.

—Harry. ¿Me harías el favor de ir a cuidar de un niño?—Harry abrió mucho los ojos y Herms se apresuró a continuar, —es que tengo un proyecto muy importante. De verdad no puedo cuidarlo. No te preocupes, Caleb, el niño, es un angelito. Yo estoy segura de que podrás cuidarlo. ¿Si Harry? Por favor, sabes que si pudiera no te lo pediría, por favor —Hermione le miró con cara de perrito, aquella a la que él nunca se podía resistir, éste acabo rindiéndose. Asintió. —Gracias Harry, enserio muchas gracias—. Le dio un rápido abrazo. Continuaron caminando hacia la cafetería.

Harry se preguntaba si no había sido una mala idea aceptar, al fin y al cabo ya lo había hecho, así que sólo le quedaba esperar para ver qué pasaba. Muy en el fondo el sentía que todo iba a salir bien. Presentía que algo cambiaria. Sabía que era para bien.

* * *

Las clases pasaron como agua entre sus dedos, demasiado rápidas para el punto de vista de Harry. La hora se acercaba y sabía que tenía que llegar temprano. Así que salió de la universidad encaminándose hacia la dirección que Hermione le había dado. Era una zona residencial a unas calles arriba de donde vivía con Remus y Sirius, su padrino, que tras morir sus padres, en un accidente de auto, él quedo a cargo de su custodia, haciéndose cargo de él. Se lo agradecía enormemente, tuvo una infancia feliz, en lo que cabía. Su padrino se esforzó y había dado resultado. Un nuevo cambio sufrió sus vidas con la llegada de Remus, un viejo amigo de su madre, a la ciudad, cuando entró como maestro en el colegio al que iba. Al conocerlo rápidamente le agradó por su carácter amigable y su sonrisa amable. Se hizo su amigo, al mismo tiempo que con Sirius. Tiempo después Sirius lo invitó a vivir con ellos y sucedió lo inevitable: se enamoraron. Y desde entonces eran, lo que se dice, una familia.

Consultó su reloj. Tenía tiempo para pasar a avisar en su casa e irse a cumplir el favor. Entró a la casa y subió directo a su cuarto, aventó su mochila, se cambió la camisa por una playera y salió directo a la cocina donde encontró a Remus cocinando.

—Hola cachorro. ¿Cómo te fue en la escuela?—le saludó como siempre que llegaba.

—Como siempre Rem —se encogió de hombros —ya sabes bien en _casi_ todas las clases.

— ¿Cómo te fue hoy con Severus?—Harry rodó los ojos y Remus le dedicó una sonrisa amable. El joven todavía no entendía como Remus, que era tan buena persona, podía ser amigo de alguien tan amargado como era su profesor de química. Enserio no lo comprendía. ¿Qué de bueno tenia para ganarse ese derecho?

—Para que preguntas si ya sabes —Remus sólo negó con la cabeza. —Pero no estaba aquí para eso, sólo te venía a avisar que voy a ser de niñero este día—. Le volteó a ver con una ceja arqueada —voy a cuidar a un niño, y antes de que preguntes es un favor a Mione, que al no poder hacerlo me pidió que yo lo hiciera. No sé a qué hora regreso, espero que no muy tarde. Aquí te dejó la dirección —la colocó pegada en la nevera. — Bueno me voy porque se me hace tarde.

Remus se acercó a la nevera para observar la dirección y vaya sorpresa que se llevó.

—Pero si es de… —la leyó otra vez — sí, en definitiva es de él. ¡Harry! —gritó. —Sabes de quien es esta dirección —habló fuerte y claro pero otra voz le respondió.

—No creo que te escuche Moony, él iba saliendo cuando yo estaba entrando —Rem le miró un poco preocupado. — ¿Qué sucede Moony? —preguntó al ver preocupado a su pareja. Él solo le tendió una dirección, que leyó, le miró interrogante. —No entiendo. Es a unas calles aquí arriba, una zona residencial sino me equivocó —Remus asintió pero él siguió sin entender, le miró interrogante. — ¿Qué pasa con esta dirección? ¿Es a dónde se dirigía Harry? —Su pareja volvió a asentir. — ¿Qué tiene de mal esta dirección Remus?

— ¿No reconoces la dirección, Padfoot? —El aludido negó con la cabeza — ¿enserio? Recuerda quien vive a unas calles arriba en una zona residencial y que es alguien que conocemos. A mí me cae muy bien pero a ti no tanto —algo le hizo clic y Rem se dio cuenta que había entendido. —Es que al parecer nuestro cachorro va ir a cuidar a un niño que vive en _esa_ dirección y para colmo resulta que ese niño es _su hijo_. ¿Crees que algo bueno vaya a salir de esta situación? —cuestionó con un tono ligeramente preocupado—. Sirius avanzó y lo abrazó por detrás pasando sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y le besó el cabello castaño con amor, apoyo y comprensión.

—No creo que nada malo vaya a suceder Moony, no te preocupes tanto. Creo que Harry sabrá manejarlo sabiamente. Además por algo le contrató ¿no? —Le respondió aun abrazado a él. Remus le miro a los ojos pero todavía había incertidumbre en ellos.

—Es que ese es el problema, al parecer ninguno de los dos sabe para quién está trabajando—. Sirius le vio interrogante. —Hermione es la niñera, pero por alguna razón ella no pudo y le pidió ese favor a Harry.

—Moony —le observó directamente a sus hermosos ojos miel, casi dorados, y después de meditarlo un poco habló. —Yo creo que Hermione sabe lo que hace, siempre ha sido una chica sensata, no creo que lo haya hecho sin antes haberlo pensado un poco, conociéndola parece que ya lo ha pensado y planeado algo —Rem asintió dándole razón. —Además pienso que ya es hora de que los dos se comporten como los adultos que son, uno más que otro, pero al fin y al cabo, adultos maduros. Me parece que va a resultar interesante que se conozcan un poco más allá de la relación escolar. No creo que suceda nada si solo lo va cuidar este día.

—Gracias —le sonrió radiante y luego le dio un beso dulce en los labios, de bienvenida. —Gracias por siempre apoyarme Sirius —le dio otro beso y se prometió saber los planes de Hermione en todo esto.

* * *

Harry llegó con tiempo a la dirección que Mione le había dado, se acercó a la ventanilla donde estaba el vigilante, que aunque cortes y amable le atendió, había un poco de recelo en su voz.

—Buenas tardes muchacho ¿Con quién tengo el gusto? ¿Qué lo trae por aquí?—le miró fijamente mientras hablaba, como analizándole.

—Buenas tardes señor. Mi nombre es Harry Potter. Vengo a la casa número 48 —observó el papel que traía —… de la familia S. Prince, —el vigilante le miro interrogante —por hoy voy a cuidar la niño de la familia, Hermione, la niñera me dijo que no había problema, que con anterioridad dejó avisado que otra persona iba a venir.

—Un momento, por favor —observó como el vigilante tomaba el teléfono, tenía una breve conversación, colgaba y regresaba junto a él. —Sí, acaban de confirmarme que puede pasar, al parecer lo veremos mucho por aquí así que no se preocupe la próxima vez sólo avíseme cuando llegue y pase directo. ¿Ya sabe que casa es? —Harry negó con la cabeza. —Bueno. Es la última, siga todo el camino directo, de todas maneras está el buzón en la entrada. Que tenga buena tarde —le sonrió amable.

—Gracias —dijo a su vez, para después dirigirse a la casa.

Era un largo camino empedrado. Todas las casas que se ubicaban a los lados del camino, tenían un buzón y una rejilla que conducía un caminito a la entrada de la misma. Todas y cada una de las casas eran distintas entre sí, lo único similar era el jardín, la rejilla y el buzón que tenían enfrente. Siguió su camino hasta que divisó la última, que parecía más que nada una mini mansión. Se alzaba imponente pintada de un tono azul y montaduras blancas. Poseía un hermoso porche al frente. Al lado se encontraba lo que parecía ser la cochera, esta era conducida por un camino empedrado que se unía al camino principal para dirigirse a la casa. Llegó a la rejilla donde al lado se encontraba un buzón que rezaba: S. PRINCE # 48. También se podía apreciar el jardín que estaba pulcramente cuidado y una hermosa jacaranda estaba plantada en él y del cual colgaba un columpio. Dudó si debía abrir la rejilla y entrar o hablar desde donde se encontraba, cuando se abrió la puerta principal mostrando aun señor pulcramente vestido con pantalón negro, camisa blanca, corbata negra y chaleco gris. Era un poco bajo de estatura, tenía una complexión delgada cara un poco ovalada con unos grandes ojos verde olivo que le miraban brillantes, además de una nariz un poco grande, rematando sus facciones con unas orejas, mínimamente, picudas, similares a las de un duende. Le sonrió amable.

—Buenas tardes, usted debe ser Harry Potter, señor. Me llamo Dobby y soy el mayordomo de la casa, pase por favor, no se quede allí.

Harry entró siguiendo el camino y su ojo de jardinero le dio el buen visto dando su aprobación, al parecer Dobby se dio cuenta, porque al llegar a su lado le comento:

—Al amito Caleb le fascina la jardinería, junto con el amo se dedican a cuidar el jardín de la entrada y el que se encuentra en la parte posterior de la casa —abrió la puerta invitándole a entrar primero entrando seguido de él. —El amo Caleb se encuentra en la sala de estudios, lo conduciré ahí, si le parece bien, luego del recorrido por la casa. —Harry asintió.

En el recibidor donde se encontraban había un perchero y un bote con paraguas además algunos utensilios. Una mesa, arriba de la mesa un espejo, todo esto ubicado del lado derecho. Del lado izquierdo una puerta, que conducía a un aseo. Al frente se encontraban las escaleras de madera que conducían al segundo piso, del lado izquierdo había unas escaleras que conducía a la sala de juegos del niño que era parte de la recamara principal, la de su padre. De regreso al segundo piso en el pasillo se encontraban tres habitaciones, la primera era del niño Caleb, las demás estaban deshabitadas pero pulcramente ordenadas. Hasta el fondo del pasillo estaban unas escaleras que conducían hasta el cuarto piso, en el cual se encontraban el cuarto del mayordomo, el calentador, el cuarto de limpieza, lavado y planchado, también había una puerta que conducía a la azotea. En pasillo de las habitaciones las escaleras hacia abajo conducían hacia otro pasillo que llevaba directamente a la cocina. Bajaron al recibidor nuevamente en él había un corredor y en el lado izquierdo habían varias estancias. La primera era la sala que estaba interconectada a un mini bar, la segunda estancia estaba interconectada con las cocinas, la tercera, que era la última, era una especie de salón de fiestas que tenía una puerta vidriera que daba al jardín. Igualmente en el pasillo había una puerta similar a la del salón de fiestas que daba al jardín. Del lado derecho del recibido, debajo de las escaleras había una pequeña bodega de comida al lado de la pequeña bodeguita estaba una enorme biblioteca que también conduce por unos ventanales al jardín. Dentro de la biblioteca se ubicaba la sala de estudios donde se encontraba Caleb en esos momentos. Dobby tocó dos veces la puerta, desde adentro se escuchó un _"pase"_ de una voz de niño alta y clara. Dobby abrió la puerta y cedió el paso, frente a él se encontraba un amplio salón con sillones, mesas, aparatos electrónicos actualizados, libros y una amplia chimenea.

—Amito Caleb, Dobby se disculpa por interrumpirlo pero ya llego la persona que lo va a cuidar.

Entonces el niño levantó la vista mostrando unos expresivos ojos negros, que enmarcaban su carita con una nariz respingadita fina y pequeña en ese rostro poseedor de un color ligeramente bronceado, que Harry asoció con las horas que debía pasar en el jardín. Unos labios pequeños, finos y rosaditos. De cabello negro, rizado y pulcramente acomodado. Se acercó con paso firme y elegante, algo impropio en un niño de su edad.

—Buenas tardes mi nombre es Caleb, mucho gusto —le sonrió deslumbrante extendiéndole su manita.

Harry observó todo esto con algo de desconcierto y cierta admiración. El niño era una cosa adorable con unos modales muy lindos y elegantes. Observar a ese niño le recordaba a alguien, pero no supo ponerle nombre ni rostro, solo se le hacía conocido. Le estrechó su mano.

—Harry Potter, el gusto es mío Caleb —le sonrió haciendo que sus esmeraldas brillaran.

Dobby sonrió, alegre de ver como el amito se entendía inmediatamente con el nuevo niñero, Harry Potter.

—Amito, Dobby podría ofrecerles a usted y al señor Potter una merienda, quizás emparedados y un limonada, ¿le gustaría amito? —exclamó entusiasmado por servirles.

Caleb sonrió a Harry como buscando su aprobación el cual le respondió con una sonrisa.

* * *

Hermione caminó tranquilamente hacia el despacho de su profesor, esperando encontrarlo en aquella hora. Tocó suavemente, cuando un "adelante" se escuchó. Abriendo la puerta se dirigió tranquilamente al escritorio del hombre.

—Buenas tardes profesor —le dedicó una tímida sonrisa que el hombre no vio puesto que tenía la mirada en los ensayos que estaba calificando.

—Buenas tardes señorita… — paró para que digiera su nombre al ver que no lo hizo alzó la cabeza observando atentamente a la persona enfrente suya, se sorprendió. — ¿Granger? Pero usted debería estar con Caleb. ¿Qué hace aquí? ¿Le sucedió algo? Hable no se queda callada —habló seguidamente no dándole tiempo para responder.

—Espere profesor — le detuvo Hermione, el hombre le miró expectante, —no pasó nada solo quería avisarle que no pude ir y por el momento ya no podré ir a cuidar a Caleb —viendo que la iban a interrumpir, le paró con una mano, el hombre entrecerró los ojos ante la acción. —Lo siento pero permítame terminar. Como usted sabe estoy en la carrera de medicina y pronto empezaran las practicas, por lo mismo, estoy tramitando todo y ya no me será posible cuidarlo. En este momento su hijo se encuentra al cuidado de una persona muy responsable y agradable que tiene toda mi confianza...

—¿Ha dejado con un desconocido a mi hijo?—viendo que le interrumpiría le observó fijamente con lo que la joven guardo silencio. —Sí, es un desconocido, porque yo no conozco a esa persona y por lo tanto no sé cómo sea ¿Cómo pudo hacer algo así sin mi consentimiento?

—O no, eso sí que no. Cuando usted me contrató tampoco me conocía pero aun así me dio la oportunidad de demostrar que soy lo suficientemente capaz y responsable para cuidar de una persona pequeña. Ahora yo le dijo que esa persona, que dejé es de mi entera confianza, es tan o más capas de cuidar a su hijo. Usted sabe que yo no dejaría a su hijo con cualquiera, nos soy tan irresponsable. Así que por esa confianza que ahora me tiene le pido que no dude de mi criterio, si yo pudiera seguiría cuidando de Caleb, usted sabe que lo haría pero ya no puedo, por eso mismo le he dejado a una persona capacitada para suplantar mi trabajo. Si usted no quiere le puedo decir a esa persona que ya no es necesaria, pero déjeme hacer un observación, a partir de mañana ya no dispongo del tiempo para cuidar de su hijo en cambio esa persona sí.

Él sabía que tenía un argumento y en lo que había conocido a la señorita Granger no se destacaba por ser una persona irresponsable más bien por alguien sensata y hasta algo desconfiada. Su criterio muy bien podía ser cierto. Un punto a tomar en cuenta es que ella ya no podía cuidarlo y él no tenía tiempo, además de que no conocía a alguien capaz ni lo encontraría para mañana. Así que decidió confiar.

—Está bien Srta. Granger le daré el beneficio de la duda. Ahora ¿me podría decir de dónde conoce a esa persona y quién es? —observó al chica titubear un poco pero cuando iba a contestar alguien entró.

—Albus te necesita urgentemente en su despacho —Minerva McGonagall hizo acto de presencia. —Le pido Srta. Granger luego termine de hablar con su profesor, puesto que a partir de este momento no estará disponible.

El aludido miró de una mala manera a la profesora pero aun así se levantó guardo todo y acomodo su escritorio, volteando a mirar a la joven le dijo:

—Srta. Granger a raíz de estos inconvenientes, y de los puntos expuestos por usted, puede dejar el cuidado de mi hijo y confió en su criterio para que la persona que usted designó se encargue. Ahora si nos disculpa.

Juntos caminaron a la salida. Hermione sonrió satisfecha, sin que el profesor se diera cuenta. Contenta por los resultados. Cuando salió del campus, tomo el teléfono y marcó.

—Ron ¿quieres invitarme a tomar un café en el campus de la universidad? —le propuso a la persona del otro lado del teléfono. Sonrió aún más por la respuesta afirmativa.

* * *

Acostado en su cama el joven de ojos verdes rememoraba su día. El niño, que fue a cuidar, le dio una grata sorpresa. Nunca pensó conocer a un niño así, era un pequeño hombrecito. Se habían entendido tan bien que la tarde se le pasó volando. Caleb, aun con sus pocos años, ya comenzaba a entender la química básica, adoraba la jardinería, una afición que comparten, que además les trajo una muy buena platica. Era bien portado, de modales finos y elegantes pero conservando su picardía, travesura e inocencia propia de su edad. Él que sólo pensó, lo cuidaría por un solo día, había aceptado quedar a su cuidado ahora que Hermione ya no podría hacerlo.

Se preguntaba internamente si Herms no había conspirado desde un inicio para que él quedara a cargó de ese niño. Y si fuese así no entendía por qué y tampoco por qué no se lo comentaría desde un inicio. Pero era su amiga y tenía su confianza, quizás sólo por eso lo dejó como su niñero, sólo quizás fue esa la razón.

Otra cosa que no entendía fue le insistencia de Remus para saber qué había hecho y cómo le había ido, pareciera que todos estaban raros hoy o posiblemente solo eran figuraciones suyas. Lo que definidamente no fue su imaginación fue la sonrisa que le dirigió Sirius, esa que sólo ponía cuando realizaba una gran travesura y, supuso, iba dirigida para él. De solo pensarlo un escalofrió le recorrió todo el cuerpo.

Pronto le dio mucho sueño, se acomodó mejor en su cama. Cerró los ojos y su último pensamiento fue un par de ojos negros más oscuros que una noche sin luna pero que brillaban como el firmamento.

* * *

**Notas finales:**

Gracias por leer.

Me encantaría que si lo leyeron me dejaran un comentario, de que estuvo mal o que necesito mejorar o quizá de lo que les gusto, sean respetuosos eso sí.


	2. Chapter 2

¡Hola!

Éste capítulo no salió como lo tenía planeado pero creo que la esencia de lo que quiero explicar no se ha perdido o eso creo ;). Disfruten de la lectura. No está beteado así que perdonen los posibles errores.

Quiero decirles que no estaba planeada la escena de Harry y Sirius y que este último le robó protagonismo a Remus pero así lo quiso el muso u.u.

Disclaimer: Estos personajes no son míos, si lo fueran Sev estaría por siempre feliz con Harry. El universo Harry Potter es de J.K. Rowling yo solo me divierto creando fics.

_Recuerdos: "letra cursiva y comillas" _

Presente: letra normal

_Pensamientos: letra cursiva._

*Turmalin*: lo derive de Turmalina que es una piedra preciosa que también se encuentra el color verde.

* * *

Cap. II

_**Sentimientos**_

Hacía dos semanas que había comenzado con ese nuevo trabajo, aunque él no lo consideraba como tal, lo veía más bien como una tarde cualquiera cuidando de un hermanito o lo que era: una reunión con su nuevo amigo, oh sí, porque ya eran amigos, fue el propio Caleb, quien días antes se lo propuso. Aun recordaba la alegría infinita con que le sonrió cuando acepto y también el abrazo súper tierno que le dio.

"_Harry y Caleb ambos hincados en el jardín, trasplantaban una hermosa begonia tenían la cara, manos y rodillas llenas de tierra, pero aún con todo lo sucio se sentían tan bien. Los dos ahí compartiendo un agradable momento en algo que les apasionaba por igual. Harry termino de colocarle la tierra que Caleb después regó, este le sonrió contento a Harry por ayudarlo, sonrisa que fue correspondida._

—_Vamos Caleb, arriba —Harry se levantó y ayudo al niño, que observó bien, comprobando que los dos estaban hechos un desastre. —Anda sacúdete un poco para entrar a la casa, donde te asearas y después bajaras a tomar una merienda, que yo mismo hare ¿te parece?_

_Al rato limpios, satisfechos y contentos salieron a jugar con el columpio. Harry impulsaba a Caleb hasta que éste se detuvo y volteando el columpio para estar al afrente del mayor, le observo algo tímido, respirando hondo habló a un Harry que le miraba atento._

—_Harry…—respiro hondo, armándose de valor continuo — ¿quisieras ser mi mejor amigo?_

_El aludido lo miró un poco desconcertado pero también algo sorprendido. Observó sus ojos negros que le seguían recordando a alguien, viendo el nerviosismo del niño le sonrió y en respuesta afirmó con la cabeza. Caleb le sonrió ampliamente y por impulso se aventó a los brazos del mayor._

—_Gracias Harry, me has hecho muy feliz —lo abrazó con más fuerza._

—_Eso no se agradece Caleb, en mí siempre vas a encontrar al amigo que buscas —le correspondió el abrazo y comenzó a dar vueltas con él en brazos acto seguido se escuchó la risa del niño llenando el jardín esto complació mucho al joven. _

_Quien observara la escena diría que eran dos hermanos felices compartiendo un agradable momento o en su defecto si lo observabas más de cerca, analizándolo de otra manera podría verse un lazo que sólo tienen un padre y un hijo."_

El joven regresó a la realidad cuando sintió un golpe en su cabeza, sobándose busco con la mirada al culpable, no era otro más que un niño que lo miraba algo mosqueado porque hacía rato que no le prestaba atención. Mirándole malamente exclamó:

—Oye porque lo hiciste pequeño abusador.

—Si me prestaras atención no tendría que recurrir a estos medios —señalo su cabeza —ahora ¿si me prestaras atención?—el mayor asintió —como te decía, el próximo mes va a realizarse un recital en la escuela y quisiera que me acompañaras tú, claro aunque también va a ir papá —Harry sonrió asintiendo en repuesta—también estoy seguro de que irá el abuelo. Podrías de favor invitar a Herms, no quisiera que ella faltara, por favor —el niño le dedicó la mejor de sus sonrisas, una que ilumino toda la habitación, y que le hiso ver angelical.

Harry repaso papá, abuelo ¿y su mamá dónde está? No se había puesto a pensar en eso. Es cierto que se sólo sabía que vivía con su padre, puesto que era el único a quien se refería Caleb, lo cual era extraño porque sólo en contadas ocasiones mencionaba a su madre y lo hacía para marcar las similitudes que él había heredado.

—Mi niño ¿y tú mamá? ¿Tú mamá no va ir? —Harry se arrepintió al instante en que vio al niño dedicarle una mirada de tristeza con los ojos aguados reteniendo a duras penas las lágrimas, morderse el labio inferior y agachar la cabeza. En ese instante lo comprendió. Caleb, como él, no tenía ya a su madre, porque él entendía esa tristeza y sabía que tenía la misma mirada al recordar a sus padres. Un segundo después se escuchó el primer sollozo el primero de muchos y en cada sollozo se sentía la pena y el dolor del alma de un niño que lloraba el vacío de alguien que nunca estaría. Harry lo abrazó, el niño escondió el rostro en su pecho y lloró, lloró con más fuerza, el mayor lo apretó más en su abrazó y besó su coronilla. Porque sabía que ninguna palabra aliviaría ese sentimiento.

En ese abrazo compartieron su dolor.

—Te entiendo mi niño, te entiendo…

* * *

Harry llego exhausto a su casa, más emocional que físicamente. Le había costado que Caleb comiese después de haber llorado pero con mucho esfuerzo lo había logrado, sólo al prometerle contarle un poco de su vida. Así lo hizo después de la merienda.

Le comentó que era huérfano, el cómo habían muerto sus padres en un accidente de auto y que actualmente vivía con su padrino y Remus. Le explicó que lo comprendía y aunque extrañaba sus padres era muy feliz con su padrino, Remus y sus amigos. Con eso al parecer logró reponerlo un poco, también le conto de sus travesuras y convivencias con su amigos del colegio eso hizo alegrarlo pues había reído con muchas de sus anécdotas, olvidando lo acontecido de un tiempo antes. Después de terminar sus deberes y los del niño, y mandarlo a su limpieza. Lo acostó para dormir.

"_El ojiverde termino de arropar bien a Caleb, dándole un beso en la frente le apagó la luz y emprendió la retirada. Pero un susurro lo detuvo y volteó regresando sobre sus pasos._

—_Harry…me podrías abrazar y quedarte conmigo hasta dormirme —el niño, aunque hablaba despacito le suplicaba con la mirada._

_El ojiverde sonrió con dulzura, se descalzó y el niño recorrió su cuerpecito haciéndole más espacio. Se acostó a su lado y el niño le abrazó, él por su parte le envolvió en sus brazos, le besó la frente, le acarició la cabeza y susurró:_

—_Buenas noches Caleb… —el niño le susurro en respuesta: Buenas noches Harry. —Duerme mi niño que yo te acompañare en tu sueño._

_Acariciándole el cabello espero hasta que se durmiera."_

Se duchó, coloco su pijama, se acostó y apunto de apagar la luz unos tuenes toques es su puerta escucho. Cediendo el paso se acomodó en su cama.

—Perdóname cachorro, si ya te vas a dormir me marcho —dijo Remus haciendo el amago de irse.

—No, pasa, yo creo que tengo tanto en la cabeza que no se si lograre dormir, pero no venias a escucharme a mí o sí, que se te ofrece.

Remus observó al joven que frente a él se encontraba, se veía cansado y al parecer no físicamente. Se veía un tanto melancólico y un aura de tristeza le seguía, era aquella que tenía al recordar a sus padres. Remus se acercó a la cama y lo envolvió en sus brazos. Acto seguido el joven le apretó fuertemente y suspiró cansado. Al separarse el mayor preguntó:

— ¿Qué sucede cachorro? ¿Quieres hablar de ello? —le tomó de las manos y le dio un apretón.

El muchacho suspiró y accedió a contarle lo sucedido horas atrás.

—Mi niño, Caleb, me estaba contando sobre un recital en la escuela al cual quiere que vaya, al que voy a ir. Me explico quiénes van a ir, repaso a varios hasta me pidió que le avisara a Hermione, para que fuera, ya sabes menciono a su papá, a su abuelo, a Mione y a mí, pero no a su madre y entonces yo recordé lo poco que la menciona, pase por alto todas las señales de alerta que muestra cada vez que habla de ella —Remus le interrogó con la mirada —su voz se vuelve pagada, sus ojitos dejan de brillar y tiene el tic de morderse el labio inferior, lo había visto realizar todo esto cada vez que habla de ella que no lo asocie hasta este momento; a él le resulta doloroso el recuerdo de su madre, porque está muerta. Entonces yo le pregunte si su madre no iría. Él me mostró una carita tan triste que quise maldecirme en ese instante, pero lo que más me dolió fueron sus sollozos. Ese llanto que yo le provoque, me dolió tanto. Él es un niño dulce y alegre la mayor parte del tiempo y verlo a si me hirió, sobre todo por mi maldita boca. No sabes lo que me costó que volviera a tener su ánimo arriba como siempre. Yo no lo sabía pero aun así yo no tenía por qué preguntar algo que no me incumbía. Siempre mi maldita curiosidad y mi boca no midieron las consecuencias, cuando debería haber notado todas las señales. Y todo por mi culpa… —termino susurrando lo último y sintió los brazos cálidos de Remus reconfortándole.

Sirius que desde un inicio había escuchado todo parado desde el quicio de la puerta, observó a sus dos amores y le removió observar esa escena.

"_En esa habitación unos años atrás un niño de 6 años se encontraba en su cama sentado entre las mantas observando una fotografía en la cual se encontraba el con sus padres. Los dos le abrazaban con cariño y su madre mostraba sus lindos ojos verdes llenos de amor, portaba una sonrisa dulce, del otro lado un hombre apuesto y de gafas de montadura redonda sonreía iluminando la foto. Él era un reflejo de ellos, tenía los cabellos azabaches y la forma de nido de pájaro de su padre pero poseía aquellos exóticos y hermosos ojos esmeraldas de su madre pelirroja. Transmitía la presencia y dulzura de carácter de ella, y su sonrisa era tan o más iluminadora que la de su padre. Tenía lo mejor y peor de los dos. La imagen mostraba una familia; una unida y feliz._

—_Papas los extraño tanto —una lagrima fortuita caía en su mejilla izquierda. Besó la foto y la abrazó junto a su pecho._

_Entonces unos brazos cálidos y protectores le envolvieron y esa lágrima se convirtió en muchas más, aquellos brazos no le abandonaron ni siquiera cuando paro de llorar._

— _¿Qué pasa mi pequeño? ¿Qué puede hacer Padfoot para que esa sonrisa tuya me ilumine? —el pequeño Harry aun con los ojos llorosos le abrazó con más fuerza y negó con su cabeza, Sirius le sostuvo en sus brazos, lo acomodó en su regazo y le dio un beso en su frente —pequeño cuéntale a Padfoot lo que te acongoja._

—_Los extraño tanto Paddie— observó la foto que tenia de sus padres. — ¿Por qué se fueron? Ya no me querían verdad. Diles que regresen que me portare bien, que seré un niño bueno. Diles que ya no hare berrinche cuando no quieran comprarme algo, que me conformare con lo que ellos me quieran dar, pero diles que regresen Paddie. Diles. — El niño le observó con lágrimas cayendo de sus esmeraldas que reflejaban una gran tristeza y también una soledad enorme. — Verdad que les dirás ¿Paddie? Dime que les dirás, por favor Paddie… —un gran sollozo apagó su angelical voz llena de tristeza._

_Sirius le abrazó más fuerte y lloró con él por la pérdida de sus dos mejores amigos y grandes padres. Lloró de impotencia, de rabia por no poder traer de vuelta a James y a Lily para apagar la tristeza de ese angelito que tenía entre sus brazos. Cuando se calmaron le levantó el mentón a su ahijado y le miró a los ojos con sus expresivos ojos grises llenos de calidez y amor pero si observabas bien también se veía en ellos la tristeza de su perdida._

—_Sabes que te quiero ¿verdad?—el niño asintió —y que haría cualquier cosa por ti —el niño volvió a asentir— y que si yo pudiera daría mi vida para que tus padres regresaran, pero no puedo Harry, no puedo traerlos de vuelta, porque ya murieron y ya no van a poder volver —el niño negó frenéticamente con la cabeza rechazando la idea de que sus padres estuvieran muertos y nuevas lagrimas le acompañaron.—Te juro que los traería de regreso si pudiera pero no puedo y ellos desde el cielo te acompañan, nunca te abandonaran, aunque ya no estén contigo. Ellos estarán aquí —le colocó su mano en el corazón —y aquí —tomó una mano de Harry y se la colocó en su propio corazón —ellos desde allá arriba te cuidaran y te acompañaran en tu camino. No llores más pequeño, ellos te cuidaran desde donde estén, a ti y a todos los que les conocimos._

_Harry le abrazo con fuerza de nuevo y él le correspondió. Le cobijo mejor entre sus brazos y Harry se acomodó con su cabeza en el lugar donde está el corazón de Sirius y le habló:_

—_Te quiero Paddie —alzó la cabeza mirando al techo —Los quiero papá y mamá, y siempre los querré._

—_Los quiero James y Lily, y les prometo que siempre cuidaré a Harry y que jamás le faltará nada— volteó a ver a Harry que le miraba atento. —Te quiero Harry y te juro que siempre te protegeré, te amaré y velaré por ti. Siempre estaré para ti y mientras tenga vida nunca te dejaré —le dio un beso en su frente sellando su promesa tanto con Harry, como con James y Lily."_

Con paso lento y firme se acercó a la cama y abrazando a sus dos amores se sentó junto a ellos. En ese abrazo les dio su amor, protección y el sentimiento de que siempre estaría para ellos. Harry le regreso el abrazo y Remus le beso la mejilla. Un segundo después se deshizo el abrazo pero él se quedó ahí sentado.

—Harry, pequeño —Harry sonrió por el apodo que hacía años ya no utilizaba con él. —Sí es cierto, tú le provocaste sus lágrimas pero porque tú no lo sabias, no te sientas culpable porque aunque lo hiciste llorar también estuviste ahí para consolarlo y darle un abrazo cuando lo necesito. O me negaras que no estuviste ahí para él —Harry no pudo negarlo y sólo le observó —vez, ya basta de culpas, cometiste un desliz pero supiste arreglarlo y ahora que sabes eso, ayúdalo a conciliarse con el recuerdo de su madre. Enséñale que está bien recordar a los que ya se fueron pero que hay que recordarlos con una sonrisa —Sirius le sonrió y éste también. — Ahora duerme pequeño que Remus y yo siempre estaremos para ti —le dio un beso en su frente y se levantó.

Remus le besó el cabello, espero a que se acostara bien y lo arropó como si fuera un niño pequeño.

—Descansa cachorro.

—Buenas noches Remus; Buenas noches Sirius —les miró somnoliento desde la cama.

Juntos caminaron hacia la salida y cuando iban a cerrar se escuchó la voz de Harry.

—Te quiero Paddie. Te quiero Moony.

—Nosotros también te queremos Harry —le respondió Remus y Sirius le sonrió.

—Descansa pequeño, descansa —le arrullo Sirius y cerró la puerta.

Ellos se dirigieron a su cuarto, una vez listos y acostados, Remus abrazo a Sirius, le dio un beso en su pecho donde estaba con la cabeza recostada y susurró:

—Te amo Sirius Black —le dio otro beso en su pecho.

Sirius le estrechó más —Te amo Remus Lupin —le dio un beso en sus castaños cabellos. —Que tengas dulces sueños…

Y en su cama el joven de ojos esmeraldas dormía con una sonrisa mirando hacia la ventana donde se podían apreciar un par de estrellas que brillaban aún más que las otras que les acompañaban en el cielo.

—_Que descanses mi príncipe de ojos negros_— susurró entre sueños.

* * *

Severus llegó a su casa algo cansado de la reunión con Albus. Subió hasta el segundo piso, abrió la primera puerta que es la de su hijo y le observó dormir tranquilamente. Se acercó a arroparle bien y besando se su cabeza salió para dirigirse a su cuarto.

Bañado y en pijama se acostó en su cama, cuando iba a apagar la luz vio la foto donde él se encontraba abrazando a una linda mujer que vestía un lindo vestido blanco con el que se podía observaba una barriga de 8 meses de embarazo. Su largo cabello rubio y ondulado enmarcaba su rostro fino y hermoso con una nariz que heredo a su hijo y unos labios carnosos, pero lo que más llamaba la atención eran sus ojos color verde claro. Tocó la foto dejándola en su lugar en la cómoda junto a la lámpara que apago. Se acostó. Pero a su mente le llego el recuerdo de otros ojos esmeraldas muchos más exóticos y brillantes. Suspiró. Y no supo porque sus últimos pensamientos fueron Ese par de esmeraldas, que no tenían nada que ver con los de su antigua esposa.

—_Mi pequeño Jade sueña conmigo esta noche…_

* * *

La mañana siguiente un resplandecido niño saltaba alegre de su cama parar ir corriendo al tercer piso que es del cuarto de su papá. Con toda la energía que tenía un niño de su edad abrió las cortinas iluminando el cuarto, los rayos del sol entraron directamente a la cama de su padre, el cual gruño tomó las cobijas se tapó la cara y se volteó del otro lado para seguir durmiendo pero no conto con que su hijo saltó encima de él y le arrebató las cobijas.

—Despierta papá que el día es hermoso —Caleb lo agito con su fuerza de los hombros —despierta, recuerda que me prometiste ayudarme a plantar los narcisos en el jardín trasero.

Severus abrió los ojos y observó unos iguales a los suyos. Su hijo le sonrió abiertamente al observarle despierto. Poniendo su peor cara mañanera exclamó:

—Jovencito que le he dicho de saltar en la cama y más si hay una persona durmiendo tranquilamente en ella— le regañó en tono severo pero su mirada exclamaba: TRAVESURA. Una mirada que Caleb reconoció y trató de bajar rápidamente de la cama pero los fuertes brazos de su papá lo apresaron. Trago duro —y por desobedecer se merece su castigo.

— ¡No! papá no te juro que no lo vuelvo hacer…—lo único que después se escuchó fue la risa del niño el cual era atacado cruelmente de cosquillas, se reía tan fuerte que ya no podía más, le dolía el estómago y su padre parecía no querer parar. —Pa…paa…ja…basta…ja…ya no p…ja…puedo…ja…máss— Severus paró de hacerle cosquillas pero no lo soltó.

—Prometes ya no saltar en las camas y menos si yo estoy durmiendo en ellas— el niño cruzando los dedos asintió repetidamente con la cabeza—. De acuerdo —besó la cabeza de su hijo, se levantó y una vez desde arriba le observó —qué no piensa levantarse jovencito porque hasta donde yo recuerdo tenemos que trasplantar unos hermosos narcisos.

—Dame un respiro pá —el aludido negó divertido y acercó peligrosamente su manos al estómago del niño—. De acuerdo papá ya me levanto, ya me levanto—. El niño saltó de la cama y se dirigió a su cuarto.

Una vez cambiados y listos se dirigieron a la cocina para desayunar. En la cocina se sentaron en una mesa pequeña que se encontraba en ella y vieron preparando unos hot-cakes a Dobby que al verlos entrar les sonrió y les dedico un alegre "buenos días" al que ellos contestaron respetuosamente alegres. Dobby se acercó y le dio un café a Severus junto con un coctel de frutas y lo mismo a Caleb solo que a él le dio un vaso de leche chocolatada, también puso en la mesa una jarra de jugo. Ellos empezaron a comer mientras el terminaba de prepararlos. En eso comenzó a sonar el teléfono, Severus al ver ocupado a Dobby se levantó a contestarlo.

—Buenos días residencia Prince— contesto con su voz grave.

—Buenos días ¿Dobby? Hablo para saber si voy a cuidar a Caleb hoy —se escuchó una voz suave, aterciopelada pero sobre todo joven que extrañamente a Severus se le hizo muy conocida.

— ¿Quién habla?—esa voz le recordaba a alguien que no podía identificarla o quizás sí pero no quería reconocerla.

—Cómo que quién habla, soy yo Dobby que no me reconoces la voz, soy la niñera… oh bueno eso suena extraño, dejémosle en él que cuida a Caleb —su hijo comenzaba a llamar su atención —soy Ha…

—Padre ¿Quién es?— interrumpió Caleb justo en el momento en el que por fin sabría el nombre de quien cuidaba a su hijo. Resopló irritado.

—Permítame un momento —le dijo a la persona al otro lado del teléfono —Caleb no me interrumpas cuando estoy hablando, eso es una falta de educación —le reprendió—. Pero en respecto a tu pregunta es tu niñera —segundos después el teléfono desapareció de sus manos pues su hijo se lo arrebató.

— ¡Hola Turmalin!* sí, estoy bien gracias, y tú ¿cómo estás? Oh, qué bueno —Caleb hizo un puchero por algo que le dijeron —ya está bien, no le quitare el teléfono a las personas cuando estén hablando —arrugo la nariz cómicamente —sí, además papá no se va a enojar —miró a su padre quien frunció el ceño y le miró severo —creo que si se enojó hablo por lo bajo. —Sí, es mi padre con quien hablabas ¿creías que era Dobby? —Soltó una sonora carcajada —ya, ya no me rio —pero el niño no perdió su sonrisa divertida —sí, él se encuentra conmigo y se va a pasar todo el día conmigo. Te acuerdas que te comente que me que me ayudaría con el jardín, me lo cumplió y se va quedar todo el día —le sonrió a su padre habiendo una muda pregunta, que éste contestó afirmativamente—. Si ya vez estaré todo el día con él, yo creo que no va hacer necesario que vengas hoy, pero te veré el lunes sin falta como siempre ¿verdad? —escuchó la contestación y asintió—. Entonces nos vemos pronto Turmalin, cuídate e intentare portarme bien—colgó el teléfono y dejándolo en la mesa continúo con su desayuno.

Severus le miro algo irritado y divertido a la vez, Caleb sólo le sonrió radiante, negando con la cabeza continuaron con su desayuno.

* * *

Llevaban algo de tiempo ya en el jardín. Habían terminado de trasplantar todos los narcisos junto a las hortensias holandesas azules, así que decidieron parar para tomar la limonada que Dobby hacía rato les había llevado. Se sentaron en una banca que se encontraba al costado derecho del jardín junto al durazno, que se encontraba ya floreciendo. Aprovechando el descanso Severus le preguntó a su hijo de la escuela, sus amigos y su ¿niñera? Caleb le contó gustoso como le iba en la escuela, que se le dificultaba la clase de lectura y redacción pero que le había ido excelente en su clase de matemáticas, que le gustó mucho platicar con el jardinero del colegio. Le platicó de la próxima fiesta a la que debía ir, por ser el cumpleaños de los mellizos Robert y Caroline y también le contó sobre el recital que habría próximamente en la escuela. Severus escuchó atento sobre todo lo contado; tomó nota de la fecha de la fiesta de los mellizos, escuchó sobre los consejos adquiridos del jardinero. Pero no se le escapó que no le contó nada sobre el niñero.

Una vez refrescados siguieron otro rato en el jardín. Pararon a media tarde para comer, después le ayudo a su hijo con los deberes y como premio por terminarlos todos subieron a su cuarto para jugar un poco con la consola. Su hijo se entretenía jugando recostado en su cama mientras el calificaba algunos trabajos de sus alumnos y preparaba las clases de la nueva semana. Horas más tardes bajaron a cenar con Dobby en la cocina donde les esperaba un rico pollo con ensalada y puré de papa, acompañada de agua de frutas como bebida y tarta de manzana como postre. Terminada la cena se retiraron a sus cuartos.

* * *

Caleb bañado y con el pijama puesto subió al cuarto de su padre. Tocó suavemente la puerta y paso. Su padre terminaba de colocarse su pijama negro, su cabello todavía se le veía mojado. Se acercó a su cama y se sentó.

— ¿Papá podríamos ver una película? —el aludido le dio permiso y Caleb y puso la de "El Rey León" acodándose bien en la cama junto a su padre disfrutaron de la película.

Cuando la película termino Caleb le preguntó:

— ¿Papá también podría dormirme contigo? por favor —puso su mejor cara de cachorrito apaleado.

Severus por respuesta lo arropó bien junto a él, le dio un beso en sus cabellos y estiró su mano para apagar la luz de la lámpara. Ya a punto de quedarse dormido escuchó:

—Gracias papi, por ayudarme en jardín y pasar todo el día conmigo— susurró.

Volteándose se acomodó y abrazó a su hijo. Besando su frente le respondió:

—Ya te lo había prometido y mi palabra vale. ¿Alguna vez te he fallado? —y una susurrante negativa se escuchó: Jamás papi—. Ves, ahora duérmete campeón. Que sueñes con los angelitos —le arrulló.

* * *

En el laboratorio de química, en la última clase del lunes un fenómeno extraño sucedía. Unos profundos ojos negros procedentes del profesor de esa clase y unos brillantes y cálidos ojos esmeralda dueños de un particular alumno, bailaban una suave danza; donde al compás se buscaban, encontraban y se perdían en la inmensidad de la otra mirada. Una y otra vez, el mismo compás repetían. Los dueños de esos pares de ojos no eran conscientes del dulce y atrayente tango que bailaban sus miradas. Esa danza sensual término su hipnótico ritmo con el sonido que anunciaba el término de la clase. Pero con un último compás los danzantes se miraron.

Severus se encontraba recargado sobre su escritorio con los reportes de las prácticas en sus manos. Harry caminaba hacia la salida, pero antes de salir volteo hacia el escritorio del profesor, al mismo tiempo que Severus subía su mirada. Por un instante sus miradas se encontraron, reconociéndose se abrazaron y se despidieron esperando encontrarse pronto otra vez.

* * *

Notas finales:

Gracias por leer.

Me encantaría que si lo leyeron me dejaran un comentario, de que estuvo mal o que necesito mejorar o quizá de lo que les gusto, sean respetuosos eso sí.

Oigan una gran duda, en fanfiction ¿se puede contestar a los comentarios? ¿Cómo los contesto?

Espero que no se perdiera la esencia de lo que quería explicar que es un vistazo a cómo va avanzando la relación de Harry con Caleb y mostrar por otra parte la relación padre e hijo de Sev.

Nos vemos la próxima actualización que creo que será dentro de dos semanas.

Gracias por sus lindos comentarios, que con eso me alegran el día.

Lizie.


	3. Chapter 3

¡Hola!

¡Feliz año nuevo!

Aquí les traigo un nuevo cap espero y les guste. No estaba beteado a sí que perdonen los errores, trate de hacerlo lo más limpio posible.

Principalmente basado en un punto de vista, espero y les agrade. Sin más a leer.

Disclaimer: Estos personajes no son míos, si lo fueran Sev estaría por siempre feliz con Harry. El universo Harry Potter es de J.K. Rowling yo solo me divierto creando fics.

_Recuerdos: "letra cursiva y comillas" _

Presente: letra normal

*Turmalin*: lo derive de Turmalina que es una piedra preciosa que también se encuentra el color verde.

* * *

Cap. III

_**El plan de Herms**_

En la biblioteca de la universidad, sobre la sección especial de medicina, se ubicaba una mesa apartada de los demás, donde se podía ver a una apurada jovencita leer un libro sobre neurología. Lo que más sobresalía era su cabeza tupida con unos rebeldes rizos castaños, que si bien estaban ordenados, no dejaban de verse un tanto esponjados. De vez en cuando alzaba la vista para cambiar de página, mostrando unos sabios y audaces ojos avellanas. Algo debió distraerla, porque hacía más de diez minutos que no cambia de página.

Hermione se preguntaba qué es lo que quería lograr realmente al poner de cuidador a Harry de Caleb. Si bien quería que la relación compartida por el profesor y Harry cambiara, no sabía hasta qué punto está, pudiera versa afectada al involucrar al niño. Ella no entendía el porqué de ese odio expresado hacia Harry, era cierto que este era despistado, descuidado e imprudente, pero también era amable, inteligente y responsable, además de tener un gran talento químico, que estaba segura el profesor ya había descubierto, pero, por qué en vez de ayudarlo más trabas le ponía. Esperaba que al poner a cuidar a Caleb, Harry mostrara su capacidad de responsabilidad y madures, para que Snape ahora si pudiera verlo. Además esperaba, se diera cuenta de la calidad de humano que su amigo es. Sólo rogaba que al verse Caleb involucrado, si esto no funcionaba, el niño no saliera lastimado. Suspiró levantando la mirada, encontrándose con una oscura que le observaba atentamente desde el otro extremo de la habitación. Al ver que el profesor se acercaba hacia ella, suspiró otra vez y cerró su libro marcando la página donde se encontraba.

Severus había entrado a la biblioteca buscando un libro que necesitaría al dar su clase del día y para encontrarlo tenía que cruzar la sección de medicina. Al entrar recorrió el lugar con la mirada reconociendo inmediatamente una cabellera castaña sumergida en un libro. Ahí estaba ni más ni menos; la escurridiza Hermione Granger, la ex niñera de su hijo.

Hacía más de mes y medio que ella se había presentado en su oficina para avisarle que ya no sería más su niñera y también desde que le había impuesto, una nueva, que él no conocía, que para colmo de males era un hombre, no es que fuera prejuicioso sino solamente le daba algo de desconfianza el no saber quién era, qué hacía de su vida, ni su nombre. Hasta ahora el susodicho se había comportado a la altura, si bien se había ganado el corazón de su hijo, él realmente era muy hermético para dejar entrar personas en su vida y aún más para dar su confianza, no sabía qué esperar después. Él había tratado por todos los medios, entablar una conversación con esa señorita, ésta parecía huirle como si tratará apropósito de esconderle quién era el niñero. Eso no podía ser, para qué propósito se lo escondería. La observó otra vez, le vio atenta, sumergida en su lectura. Así que decidió ir por el libro para después hablar con ella. Sabía que cuando tomaba un libro nada la sacaba de ahí.

Había tardado más de lo esperado. Al llegar otra vez a la sección de medicina, como lo supuso, la Srta. Granger todavía se encontraba ahí. Contario a lo habitual, parecía perdida en sus pensamientos. Decidió mirarla unos minutos, al ver que no reaccionaria pronto, comenzó acercarse, cuando apenas había dado un paso la señorita levantó su vista y le miró, parecía como si fuera la última persona que quisiera ver. Se acercó hasta ella para hablarle e inclinó su cabeza a modo de saludo.

—Srta. Granger quisiera hablar un momento con usted. ¿Me acompaña a mi despacho? —la observó asentir y guardar sus cosas.

Hermione suspiró, guardó sus cosas y le siguió. Sabía que el profesor quería información. Francamente ella no se la quería dar. No hoy.

* * *

Harry suspiró por enésima vez mirando el reloj de nuevo. Se acercaba la hora de ir a cuidar a Caleb y todavía no terminaba el proyecto que, en equipo realizaba para la clase de bacteriología, era para mañana. Se disculpó un momento decidido a buscar a Hermione para ver si ella podía ir hoy a cuidarlo. Salió de la sala de estudios y caminó hacia la biblioteca, de seguro allí la encontraría.

En la entrada de la biblioteca se detuvo a pensar un momento en dónde comenzar a buscar.

—Claro —chasqueó los dedos al llegarle una idea —. Seguro está en la sección de medicina.

Avanzó un paso y de la nada salió Neville con un montón de libros en los brazos, que le impedían ver bien por dónde ir, rápidamente lo esquivo pero al hacerlo tropezó con sus propios pies. Cerró los ojos esperando el impacto.

— ¡Harry!—escuchó un gritito de Mione algo cercano.

Espero el impacto, preparándose para sentir el duro y frio suelo, eso no es lo que encontró. En cambio sintió impactar con un duro pecho, sí duro, pero cálido. Unos brazos lo rodearon delicadamente para darle equilibrio, unas largas manos se posaron en su cintura dándole estabilidad y seguridad. Al casi caer, y por el revuelo, se le había levantado un poco la camiseta que utilizaba. Una de las manos que lo estabilizó, tocó directamente su piel, provocándole un escalofrió involuntario. Sintiendo la calidez del otro cuerpo se sintió seguro. Aún con los ojos cerrados aspiro hondamente, a su nariz le llegó un olor que gritaba masculinidad. Reconoció dos olores: madera y sándalo, pero había otro al que no supo ponerle nombre, parecía propio de la persona, era penetrante complementando a las otras dos, dándole ese toque perfecto. Aspiró de nuevo el olor le provocó un estremecimiento y un tirón agradable en su estómago.

Abrió los ojos encontrándose con una negra mirada, se perdió unos instantes en esa inmensidad. Parpadeo varias veces. Se separó.

—Gracias…

— ¿Qué es que no puede caminar como una persona decente y normal?—Harry reconoció enseguida esa voz, volteó en su dirección, encontrándose con esos mismos ojos oscuros pero que ahora le daban una mirada irritada —. Potter tenías que ser.

Frunció el ceño, como esperando una carga de comentarios hirientes que extrañamente no llegaron. Volvió a parpadear.

— ¡Harry! Harry ¿te encuentras bien?—sintió las pequeñas y delicadas manos de Hermy, en comparación con las largas pero fuertes manos de su profesor que le sostuvieron momentos antes, recorrer su cuerpo. Volvió a fruncir el ceño por esa comparación — ¿Harry?

—Estoy bien, Hermy. Estoy bien —le retiró sus manos, ella le miró penetrante —. Pero no venía a eso. Necesito que me hagas un favor.

—De acuerdo, dime.

—Necesito saber si puedes cuidar, sólo por hoy, al pequeño revoltoso. Necesito terminar un trabajo para la clase de bacteriología, todavía no lo terminamos, es en equipo y no puedo retirarme porque es para mañana, me harías ese favor.

—Si está bien, hoy si puedo —observó a Snape arquear una ceja.

—Hoy toca hacer unos arreglos en el jardín y recuerda cómo se pone Ca…

—Sí, si ya lo sé. Harry recuerda que ya lo cuide —lo interrumpió Mione como si no quisiera que Snape escuchará —. No te corro pero, vamos tienes trabajo que hacer —lo volteó y tomando camino a la salida, lo guío.

—Muchas gracias Hermy, te debo una —le abrazó, le dio un beso en cada mejilla, además uno en la frente. Observó a Snape fruncir el ceño y torcer los labios. Se dio media vuelta encaminándose hacia la sala de estudios.

Hermione también vio al profesor Snape fruncir el ceño y torcer los labios, cuando le agradeció tan efusivamente. Sin embargo, vio con la delicadeza que le detuvo al tropezarse. Observó con sorpresa la química que hubo, al compartir ese casi abrazo. El estremecimiento de Harry además del cambio en la mirada del profesor, al encontrarse con la de Harry. Oh sí, si antes tenía dudas para ayudarlos a cambiar su relación, al ver todo esto ya nada la detendría, haría a un lado sus dudas. Estos dos tenían tanto que arreglar y ella se encontraba muy dispuesta a ayudar.

Una vez en el despacho del profesor, ya los dos acomodados, él detrás de su escritorio y ella enfrente, espero a que el profesor hablara primero.

¿Qué diría? Era algo que no sabía bien, obviamente optaría por contar la verdad a medias, sólo esperaba que el profesor la aceptara y creyera, ¿quién no le creería a Hermione Granger?

—Bueno Srta. Granger en vista de que usted tiene cosas que hacer, seré breve —comenzó Severus. —Me parece ya conoce el motivo de mi llamado —Mione asintió —. Entonces me podría decir el nombre, qué hace y cómo conoció a la persona que cuidad a Caleb. En pocas palabras dígame por qué debo confiar en él —apoyó sus codos en el escritorio, uniendo sus manos recargó su barbilla en ella.

Hermione suspiró e inspiró, era hora de demostrar su contraparte. Exhaló, dando comienzo a su actuación.

—Claro profesor. Es un primo mío, de hecho, casi hermano, hemos convivido mucho. Se llama James Evans Black, es mi primo por parte de mi mama, usted sabe —Severus asintió pero aún así tenía una ceja arqueada —. Estudia y trabaja al mismo tiempo. Sabe, él estudia para Clínico Farmacobiólogo es muy bueno, tiene tanto talento que algunos no saben apreciar —le miró fijamente y luego sonrió —. Lo acaban de despedir de una empresa que elabora fármacos, recorte de personal le dijeron, él al decime coincidió con que ya no puedo cuidar de su hijo. Le propuse cuidarlo sólo una vez y ¿sabe para qué? —Severus negó en silencio con la cabeza —para saber si era compatible con Caleb, se la poca confianza que muestra en las personas, resultó al instante, coincidieron. Muy oportuno en mi opinión, a raíz de ese resultado es como le propuse a usted que él fuera su niñero. No es como si yo le estuviera mintiendo. Que ganaría yo con eso. —Esa era la prueba de fuego. La pasó, al Severus asentir con la cabeza mostrando una pequeña sonrisa, pero seguía mirándola fijamente. No es como si le estuviera mintiendo, todo lo que le había dicho y le diría era verdad, solo omitía el verdadero nombre. —Él es un chico responsable, un poco atolondrado pero de muy buenos sentimientos. Sabe, con lo de su empleo en el laboratorio tenía que apresurarse mucho, a veces llegaba un poco retrasado a clases, pero nunca dejo ninguno de los dos, ni su empleo, ni su trabajo.

—Permítame interrumpirle. ¿No vive con sus padres?—podía observar que para el profesor esta pregunta, era un tanto importante.

—Bueno, vive con mi tío y su pareja, se quieren mucho, son una familia. Aun así él cree que debe aportar algo a todo lo que le dan, pues ya está en edad de hacerlo, en pocas palabras le resulta difícil vivir en casa sin aportar nada, cuando él ya es mayor de edad. Prueba de ello, es que busco una beca para entrar a la universidad del 70 % y el otro porciento lo paga mi tío. Los demás gastos los lleva él, de lo que gana trabajando.

—Eso habla muy bien de él, y por mi parte suena comprensible su pensar —dio el visto bueno Severus.

—Sí, lo sé. En un principio mi tío se había negado, pero él es un poco testarudo y fiel a sus convicciones, que al final logró convencer a mi tío. Luchó mucho para conseguir su beca y aun más para mantenerla, es de los mejores de sus clases, sobre todo en las de especialidad. Tiene un talento innato para la bioquímica. —Hermione miro su reloj, faltaba poco para irse, Severus debió notarlo porque comentó.

—En vista de que usted tiene que irse y yo dar la siguiente clase, le informó que su primo puede seguir con su empleo. No veo ahora el inconveniente si ya se ha ganado la confianza de mi hijo. No ha provocado ningún incidente, lo más que puedo hacer es darle mi voto de confianza —vio al profesor asentir más como para sí mismo—. Puede irse señorita Granger y gracias por todo lo que ha hecho por mi hijo —le extendió la mano, Hermy gustosa la acepto.

Dándose media vuelta camino hacia la salida. El llamado de su profesor la detuvo a la mitad del camino.

—Una última pregunta Srta. Granger —respirando hondo y armándose de valor dio la media vuelta —. ¿A quien pidió Potter que cuidara?

—A Sirius — Severus le miró con una ceja arqueada —sí, a su padrino, es que vera, a Harry le gusta mucho la jardinería. Hoy trasplantaría unas hortensias, desyerbaría el jardín, además de podar el césped, abonar y demás con otras plantas del jardín, todo esto lo haría junto con Remus y Sirius, pero él no puede. Remus le había avisado no podría. Teme por su jardín, Sirius es todo menos jardinero. Una vez lo dejo al cuidado de él, provocando tal desastre que cuida de ya no dejarlo solo en él. —Era una verdad a medias porque ciertamente no era a él a quien cuidaría, pero si era verdad que Harry nunca dejaría a Sirius en su jardín, ya que él sí hacia un desastre en este. —Ahora si me permite me retiro —vio al profesor a sentir, salió del aula con una prueba superada. Sólo le faltaban otras dos.

* * *

Hermione salió contenta de la casa de Caleb, otra prueba superada, no le fue tan difícil convencer al pequeño de ayudarla, el sólo hecho de habérselo pedido ya era una aceptación rápida. Lo que si se le había complicado fue explicar por que tenía que hacer lo que ella le pedía.

"—_Caleb puedes venir un momento conmigo, quiero hablar contigo —le llamó palmeando el asiento vacío junto a ella en el banco que se encontraba en el jardín. Le vio aproximarse—, quiero que me hagas un favor —el pequeño asintió al instante —. Escúchame antes sí —el niño volvió a asentir —. Quiero que dejes de llamar a Harry por su primer nombre y lo hagas por el segundo, me gustaría comiences a llamarle James. Si tu papa pregunta, tu niñero es James Evans, no Harry Potter, sí. ¿Podrías hacerme ese favor?_

—_Claro Hermy —Caleb la miró confuso y con el ceño fruncido, algo que le hacía parecerse mucho al profesor —. ¿Por qué no quieres que le llame Harry enfrente de pá? _

_Hermione suspiró. Cómo explicarle a un niño de cinco años la extraña relación de odio que vivían su padre y Harry. Una idea cruzó su mente._

—_Tu padre y Harry tienen una relación como la tuya con Draco —el niño frunció el entrecejo— bueno más bien como lo era en sus inicios —Caleb suspiró confundido —. Recuerdas como conociste a Draco —Caleb asintió—, recuerdas también como era su relación en un inicio —volvió a sentir —. Recuerdas qué tenían una mala relación, qué se la vivían peleando además de jugarse bromas —el pequeño afirmó —. Me puedes decir por qué. —Caleb pareció pensarlo pero asintió._

—_Draco me trataba mal por ser menor, me hacía bromas que no me gustaban, además de robarme el tiempo de papá —término haciendo un mohín de gracioso en él igualmente se veía enfado—. También porque era un muchacho malcriado y mimado que sus padres ya no querían, por esa razón lo mandaban a molestar al mío._

_Mione soltó una risilla, porque era verdad, se comportaba así en un inicio, pero después cuando se trataron, por imposición del profesor claro ésta, terminaron siendo buenos amigos, de hecho se quieren como hermanos, casi la relación que llevaba con Harry. Con la partida de Draco a Estados Unidos hacia un año, ellos se habían distanciado. Draco mostró ser un niño cariñoso, bueno e inteligente, que sólo se comportaba con capricho cuando no conocía a alguien o le tenía desconfianza. Caleb se había dado cuenta de todo esto cuando se conocieron mejor. Al pasar los días formaron una relación de hermanos del alma. Todo esto se dio con ayuda del profesor, por alentarlos forzadamente a conocerse._

— _¿Y después travieso? ¿Cómo se llevaron después de que te obligo a tratarlo?—. Caleb suspiro, ella sonrió dulce._

—_Pues me di cuenta de que no era lo que pensaba, en realidad no era un hijo de mami y papi que quería robarme al mío —sonrió de lado como el profesor —sino descubrí que era un niño bueno, no sólo conmigo s no también con los demás, como te diste cuenta Hermy — ésta asintió con una sonrisa —sólo que al igual que yo cuando no tenemos confianza con lo que nos rodea se comporta así, pero para todo esto tuvimos que llevarnos bien —el niño suspiró —viste lo que me costó, era tan chocante el albino ése. En cambio cuando vencí al dragón y rescate al verdadero Draco, le quise, le quiero y a veces lo extraño. Sabes la batalla que me dio vencer a ese dragón mimado —vio al niño llevarse las manos a la cara y restregárselas por los cachetes para luego hacer un mohín de frustración —para que al final Draco se fuera, se lo llevaran, pero Hermy valió la pena, sobre todo por las bromas que nos hicimos y las que me ayudo a hacerle a los demás —sonrió travieso dando palmaditas alegres ante los recuerdos._

_La ex niñera sonrió divertida, después de todo, ella quería hacer lo mismo que el profesor había hecho con Draco y Caleb. Que se conocieran realmente, para que descubrieran la verdadera personalidad del otro, así Harry y el profesor comenzaran a llevarse bien._

—_Caleb veras, tu papi y Harry tienen una relación como la tuya con Draco en sus inicios —hizo una pausa y el niño dijo: ¡Oh! Comprendiendo —sí, Harry y tu papi se la pasan peleando, molestándose, es porque no se conocen, ya que si se conocieran descubrirían lo buenas personas que son —el niño movió la cabeza afirmativamente —, y se llevarían mejor. Por eso te pido que me ayudes. ¿Me ayudaras?_

—_Claro Hermy, porque aquí mi único niñero es James "Turmalin" Evans, pero a cambio quiero que me ayudes a que se lleven mejor. Trato hecho…— le extendió la mano a Mione, está la estrechó._

—_Jamás deshecho —terminó para después escucharse la risa cantarina de los dos."_

Poco después comenzaron a planear que haría Caleb para tratar de acercarlos un poco, paso a paso. Hermione sonrió dichosa, todo estaba comenzando bien. Sólo faltaba una prueba más, porque 0 y van 2.

* * *

Hermione tocó el timbre del número 12 de Grimmauld Place, observó su reloj eran las 7:30 pm, esperaba que Harry tardara un poco más para terminar pronto con sus entrevistas solicitando cómplices, pedía que esta última saliera bien. La puerta se abrió mostrando al sonriente Sirius Black.

—Pasa Hermione, que estás en tu casa —Sirius le cedió el paso.

—Hola tío. ¿Cómo estás? —le respondió afable.

—Muy bien Mione pero ambos sabemos que no estás aquí para eso, así que si eres tan amable acompáñame a la sala donde se encuentra Remus —ella le miro confundida —, porque has decidido venir a contarnos tu plan ¿no? A buscar aliados —Hermy se sonrojo, Sirius sólo rio. Jamás a su tío había podido engañar, asintió. Lo siguió hasta la sala.

Sirius sabía que más temprano que tarde su sobrina se presentaría, sino lo habría hecho antes era signo de inseguridad. El que fuera tutor de Harry y tío de Hermy dio lugar a que éstos en su niñez se conocieran, por tanto ellos pasaron mucho tiempo juntos. Al ambos crecer aprendió a conocer a los dos por igual. También ayudo el ser como fue en su adolescencia, eso de formar planes con su hermano cornamenta le dio las bases para reconocer los de su sobrina. A sabiendas de todo esto, aún tenía dudas de lo que ella planeaba, porque por encima de todo estaba Harry. Dependiendo de lo que expusiera, actuaría a su favor para convencer a Remus o en su contra, tratándola de convencer de su error.

Hermione entró en la sala con Sirius al lado, encontrándose con la vista de Remus, sentado cómodamente en el sofá de dos plazas leyendo un libro. Éste levantó su mirada fijándola en ella, en sus ojos reflejo la duda y la sospecha. Acaso todos ya sabían de lo que hablaría. Suspiro. Cuanto la conocían.

—Hola Herms, toma asiento —le pidió Rem amablemente. Ella se ubicó en el sofá de una sola plaza. —Dime ¿Cómo has estado?—le sonrió con calidez.

—Muy bien Remus, espero que usted también —el aludido hizo una mueca por el formalismo—. Lo siento —se apresuró a decir —. Creo que presientes porque estoy aquí, además seguro que quieres respuestas y las daré, a los dos. Pero antes necesito pedirles un favor. Sé que pensaran que es arriesgado, que no tengo porque meterme, pero a causa de todo esto, el talento de Harry se está desperdiciando. Tú más que nadie sabe que es cierto Remus, así que pido que los dos me escuchen, sin interrupciones ¿sí? —pidió en un acceso de valor, tal vez esto no resultaría tan fácil como lo pensó.

Remus se lo pensó. Conocía el talento de su cachorro pero también a Severus, quizás Hermione estaba en lo correcto. Por ello, por la sensatez y confianza que tenía en Herms, decidió escucharla. ¿Qué podría perder si lo hacía? A su parecer nada. Asintió en silencio.

Sirius por su parte desde un inicio tenía planeado escucharla, es más hasta ya quería saber cómo los convencería. Sonrió con aceptación.

Era la hora de la verdad, Hermione lo sabía.

* * *

En los pasillos de Hogwarts se podía ver un suceso extraño, un joven corría. Es bien sabido que esa acción es sancionada, pues se rompía una regla del colegio. 'Se prohíbe correr en los pasillos' Harry tenía conocimiento de esa norma, quizás en otra ocasión no la hubiese roto, por lo menos no cuando algún profesor se pudiera dar cuenta. Pero iba muy retrasado, hoy era la presentación de Caleb en el recital de la escuela. Y si no se apresuraba sabía que no llegaría. Le prometió que ahí estaría y él jamás rompía una promesa, mucho menos si estaba a su alcance cumplirla.

El porqué, ahora corría por todo el colegio intentando llegar lo más rápido al estacionamiento, tenía una razón y un culpable: el profesor Binns.

Resulto que hoy presentaron el trabajo de bacteriología, aquel que precisamente ayer habían terminado. A su equipo le tocó exponer al último, todos los trabajos anteriores al suyo fueron presentados sin ningún contratiempo, sólo que cuando llego su turno, el profesor fue llamado. Tardando tanto que le provocó el retraso. Si todo hubiese pasado sin esa interrupción, él ahora en vez de tomar su moto apresuradamente saliendo lo más rápido, a una velocidad razonable para no provocar accidentes, estaría de lo más tranquilo sentado en algún asiento del teatro esperando el turno para ver su niño, pero no, se encontraba manejado como un loco por la carretera tratando de no accidentarse ni provocar a alguien que lo hiciera.

Diez minutos después, recorridos a una velocidad alarmante, entraba al teatro de la escuela, donde ya habían empezado las actuaciones. Revisó el programa que le dieron al entrar, suspiró con alivio, todavía no se presentaba Caleb. Buscó un lugar disponible, encontrándolo en las butacas del medio, en las hileras frente al escenario. Aprovechando la oportunidad, al término de una presentación, se fue a sentar al lugar.

—Permiso —pidió a todas las personas sentadas antes del lugar desocupado. Ya ubicado en su lugar, escucho una voz conocida.

— ¿Harry?

El aludido volteó a su derecha, encontrando la curiosa mirada del profesor Dumbledore. Se sorprendió al encontrarlo allí.

—Profesor Dumbledore, que sorpresa encontrarlo aquí, perdone mi indiscreción pero… ¿Qué hace usted en este recital?

—Oh mi muchacho, no es ninguna molestia. He venido a ver a mi nieto, para mí también es una sorpresa encontrarte aquí, así que dime, tú por quién vienes. —Respondió con amabilidad y curiosidad al mismo tiempo.

Harry ya no pudo responder puesto que una nueva actuación comenzó. Al término de la misma escucho un "permiso" de una voz que se le hacía muy conocida. No podía ser el profesor Snape o ¿sí?

—Albus, espero no haber llegado muy tarde —. Se escuchó la misma voz al lado contario del profesor Dumbledore. Aventurándose retrocedió su cabeza para ver el asiento de dónde provenía esa voz. Sí, en definitiva ahí se encontraba Snape.

—No Severus, no llegas tarde. Faltan pocas presentaciones para que pase. —Contesto afable el director.

—Qué alivio, no me hubiese perdonado que llegara tarde a verlo Albus —comentó Snape.

El profesor Dumbledore por respuesta solo asintió con la cabeza en silencio, porque ya comenzaba otra actuación.

Harry se preguntaba que hacia el profesor Snape aquí. ¿A quién habría venido a ver?

* * *

Caleb miró desde atrás del escenario, encontrando a Hermione en las primeras filas de asientos, se vieron y sonrieron al mismo tiempo. Siguió buscando. Su abuelo le saludo para después sonreírle, él hizo lo mismo en respuesta. También le vio señalar con la cabeza a una persona a su lado. Allí estaba su papá, que se encontraba platicando con la mamá de sus amigos los mellizos. Sonrió con alegría, había podido llegar. Repaso con la mirada la hilera. Con sorpresa vio que Harry se encontraba al lado izquierdo de su abuelo.

— ¡Oh, oh! Estoy en problemas —susurró el niño un tanto asustado.

¿Qué iba a hacer ahora?

* * *

Notas finales:

Gracias por leer.

Me encantaría que si lo leyeron me dejaran un comentario, de que estuvo mal o que necesito mejorar o quizá de lo que les gusto, sean respetuosos eso sí.

Gracias a todos sus comentarios, los cuales prometo contestar pronto, me hacen feliz, y también a los musos. Me gustaría agradecer a todas las personas que leen, comentan y me han agregado a los favoritos.

Aquí los comentarios a quien no pude contestar por MP:

¡Hola ABRIL!

Me alegra que te guste la historia, y espero que lo siga haciendo, ya está el cap y espero te guste y gracias por tu comentario, perdón por contestarlo hasta ahorita.

Nos vemos ;)

Lizie

¡Hola Runbunny!

Gracias por el comentario y disculpa por contestar ahora. Bien espero que sigas por allí, porque ya vamos por el tercero. Para cuándo Sev se entere sólo faltan dos capítulos más, así que espera ya falta poco.

Nos vemos ;)

Lizie

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, esta historia ya está tomando un rumbo un tanto distinto de lo que tenía planeado pero la idea esencial no se ha perdido, además me está gustando, espero que a ustedes también, ya estoy comenzando el nuevo cap así que tratare de buscar tiempo para terminarlo y subirlo lo más rápido que pueda.

Les deseo lo mejor, en este nuevo año que todo lo que emprendan les salga bien, les deseo también todo lo bueno del mundo, pásenla genial en las fiesta de fin de año y los reyes magos, que en mi país México es el 6 de enero, y con suerte espero verlos para el cumpleaños de Sev. Y como meta en este año es publicar mucho Snarry y terminar algunos proyectos que tengo por allí.

Nos vemos en dos semanas.

Lizie


	4. Chapter 4

¡Hola de Nuevo!

Un día más tarde pero aquí está el nuevo capítulo, siento que los musos me abandonaron al termino del mismo, bueno desde la mitad así que creo que está un poco flojo, espero no esté tan mal, pero no se cohíban al decirme si estoy en lo correcto, ¿vale? Es un preámbulo de la reacción de Sev así que ya en el próximo se verán las reacciones. Doy a conocer quién es la mamá de Caleb, para quienes tuvieran duda.

Gracias a los que comentaron y leyeron mis musos lo agradecen. Sin más disfruten la lectura. No esta beteado otra vez así que perdonen los posible errores.

Disclaimer: Estos personajes no son míos, si lo fueran Sev estaría por siempre feliz con Harry. El universo Harry Potter es de J.K. Rowling yo solo me divierto creando fics.

_Recuerdos: "letra cursiva y comillas" _

Presente: letra normal

*Turmalin*: lo derive de Turmalina que es una piedra preciosa que también se encuentra el color verde.

*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'¨¯*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'¨¯*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'¨¯*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'¨¯*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'¨¯*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'¨¯*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'¨¯

* * *

Cap. IV

_**Caleb**_

* * *

Hermione observó a Caleb hacer movimientos, como si le llamara, volteó a verlo. Al instante los cambió por unos que señalaban, o eso entendía. Buscó con la mirada el lugar, encontrándose con la mama de los mellizos: Robert y Caroline, al lado de su papá. Sonriendo dulce le volteó a ver, sólo eran nervios, pero el niño le siguió insistiendo. Sin comprender ella volvió a mirar. Después de Severus estaba su abuelo Albus, que en ese momento se encontraba platicando con Harry… ¿Harry? Si en definitiva no alucinaba, era él. Dios, porque entre todos los lugares tenía que sentarse ahí. En ese instante anunciaron otra actuación. Miró otra vez al niño, asintiendo con un cabeceó, le hizo saber que ya se había dado cuenta. Sonriendo tranquila, trató de infundirle ánimo además de paz.

Mientras veía la actuación de una niña recitando un poema, su cerebro trabajaba a marchas forzadas, tratando de buscar una solución.

Tenía que hacer algo y pronto.

*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'¨¯*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'¨¯*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'¨¯*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'¨¯*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'¨¯*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'¨¯*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'¨¯

* * *

A unas filas atrás, una mirada azulada no perdía de vista todo intercambio de Caleb con Hermione.

— ¿Qué planea Srta. Granger? ¿Qué planeas mi adorado Caleb? —Sonrió curioso y divertido. Su mirada azulina brilló con emoción de tras de sus gafas de media luna. —Oh, esto va hacer tan entretenido —susurró.

*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'¨¯*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'¨¯*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'¨¯*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'¨¯*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'¨¯*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'¨¯*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'¨¯

* * *

Severus observaba la presentación de su hijo muy orgulloso. Tocaba una sencilla pieza de piano, para Elisa de Beethoven, con tanta pasión, como él con la química.

Escuchó un suspiro de felicidad proveniente de la izquierda, volteo a ver a Albus, pero éste no había sido, él por su parte miraba orgulloso y alegre a su nieto. Cuanto lo quería. Así que irguiéndose en su asiento, colocó un poco atrás su cabeza para ver mejor, encontrándose con Harry Potter. Éste pareció sentir su mirada, porque volteó a verlo. Al instante, en el momento que sus miradas se encontraron, él le sonrió. Vaya que quedo deslumbrado. Su sonrisa era brillante, de pronto pareció que todo se ilumino, de fondo podía escuchar el máximo punto en la melodía de Caleb. Sintió calidez. Todo era armonioso. Quizás fue por eso que una diminuta sonrisa le mostró.

El momento se rompió cuando el señor Potter volteo su vista al escenario. Mirando de nuevo a su hijo pudo darse cuenta, que, su presentación casi terminaba. La disfruto hasta el final.

Su mente sólo pensó una cuestión. ¿Qué hacía aquí, Harry Potter?

*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'¨¯*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'¨¯*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'¨¯*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'¨¯*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'¨¯*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'¨¯*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'¨¯

* * *

Mientras Caleb recibía ovaciones, Hermione avanzaba discretamente hacia la parte trasera del escenario. Una idea había llegado a ella, pero involucraba a alguien y para eso la ayuda de Caleb necesitaba. Llegó tras los bastidores, encontrándose con el pequeño recibiendo felicitaciones de sus compañeros. Cuando la miro, le llamó con su mano. El niño corrió hacia ella abrazándola al instante, ocultando su carita en su estómago.

— ¿Qué vamos a hacer Hermy? Dime que tienes una idea, por favor —susurró angustiado sin dejar de abrazarla, se encontraba muy nervioso.

Correspondiendo al abrazo trato de infundirle paz. Ella admiró al niño, su temple, era digno hijo de Severus Snape. Porque mientras por dentro bullía en nervios, por la situación en la que se encontraba, por fuera mostraba tranquilidad, normalidad. Con todo lo inquieto e intranquilo, conservó la calma para presentar su mejor exposición de talento sobre el piano. Sonriendo conciliadora, peino sus cabellos.

—Claro que si Caleb, pero necesito tu ayuda y la de tu abuelo.

Separándose, el niño la miró un tanto confundido.

— ¿Mi abuelo? ¿Para qué?

—Veras, quiero que mantengas alejado a tu papá, mientras yo me encargo de Harry. Pero Harry te ha venido a ver a ti, quién lo entretendrá cuando te vaya a felicitar. ¿Cómo explicarle a tu padre que conoces a Harry? ¿Qué haremos cuando Harry se entere quien es tu papá? Para esto necesitamos la ayuda de tu abuelo, yo sé que tú podrás convencerlo. —Caleb asintió.

Como si lo hubiesen convocado, Albus Dumbledore apareció en escena.

—Caleb —le llamó Albus, volteó al niño hacia él, abrazándole. —Estuviste excelente, travieso.

—Gracias abuelo —también le abrazó. Separándose le tomó de las manos, mirándole fijamente dijo: —Necesito que me ayude abuelo, dígame por favor que lo hará. —El niño se veía nervioso.

Albus observó bien a su nieto, era la hora de conocer que se tramaban. Sabía que seguir a la señorita Granger fue lo correcto. Volteó a verla, ella se encogió de hombros, pero en su mirada se podía ver un asomo de duda entre tanta determinación. A él le gustaba divertirse y con esto lo haría a lo grande lo presentía. Se congratuló en su mente.

—De acuerdo. Dime que has hecho ahora, travieso. —Habló con voz acusadoramente divertida.

—Oiga porque siempre tengo que ser yo, el que haga algo malo. Estaba vez fue idea de Hermione —la señalo. Al instante Albus le miró interrogante, dándose cuenta de lo que dijo, se tapó su boca con ambas manitas, arrepentido. Miró con disculpa a Hermy, ella sólo suspiro.

_Qué más da_ pensó. De todas maneras tendría que decirle al profesor Dumbledore. Si le veía el lado bueno, conseguiría un gran aliado, que estaba en contacto directo con el profesor Snape. Después de todo no sería tan malo. Suspiró. Habría que contarle todo, pero no tenían tiempo, esperaba que la versión corta fuera buena para el director.

—Le necesitamos para que nos ayude a distraer al profesor Snape cuando Harry quiera hablar con Caleb. —El director le miró expectante, pero en su mirada se podía ver un extraño brillo. —Ahora le cuento el porqué.

*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'¨¯*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'¨¯*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'¨¯*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'¨¯*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'¨¯*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'¨¯*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'¨¯

* * *

Albus siempre pensó que la Srta. Hermione era inteligente y acaba de comprobarlo. Debía ser muy astuta o muy buena engañando, ya que a Severus nada se le pasaba. Él sabía que realmente le había creído por la confianza que tenía en ella, sólo esperaba que esta no se viera muy fragmentada. Porque Severus una mentira nunca la perdonaba, en caso de hacerlo, se realizaba mucho esfuerzo para conseguirlo. Quería creer que él no se enfadaría ni se sentiría traicionado, por Dios que lo creía. Ojala no lo tomara como una afrenta hacia él. Por otra parte espera que el plan si funcionara, la relación se comenzaba a tornar muy perjudicada para ambos, pero mucho más para Harry. Ellos tenían tanto que conocerse, que descubrir. Si ya antes se llevaban bien, pero tenía que haber sucedido aquello. Si Severus no lo hubiera tomado muy mal, muy triste en realidad, si Harry no lo hubiese hecho, las cosas serían tan distintas.

Él por su parte pondría toda la ayuda para que esto se arreglara. Todo era por el bien común, por el bien de ambos. Los apreciaba a los dos por igual, porque ya era hora que Severus se diera cuenta que lo que hizo Harry fue sin intención, ya era tiempo de perdonar. Como que se dejaba de llamar Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore si Severus no cooperaba y a él le gustaba mucho su nombre.

Sonrió divertido con decisión, en su mirada también se veía reflejada la determinación, más un brillo resplandecía en sus ojos azules.

—Hay mi muchacho la que te espera…

—Me decías algo Albus —cuestionó el profesor mirándole interrogante.

—No mi muchacho, nada en particular —le sonrió jovial.

Severus observó a Albus con desconfianza, ese brillo en su mirada no auguraba nada bueno, por lo menos no para él. Un escalofrió le recorrió. _Que dios me ampare_ pensó.

*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'¨¯*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'¨¯*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'¨¯*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'¨¯*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'¨¯*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'¨¯*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'¨¯

* * *

Diez minutos habían pasado desde que el recital se dio por terminado, tiempo que Harry llevaba buscando a Caleb. Se encontraba en el salón o antesala del teatro. En donde todos estaban esperando a su hijos, otros como en su caso, invitados que esperaban para felicitar a los niños. Por indicaciones de la directora se encontraban allí, mismas que dio al termino del programa, donde anunciaba que los niños llagarían un poco después, por ese motivo se hallaba en ese lugar.

Cinco minutos más, diviso la cabeza castaña de Hermione, acercándose a ella preguntó.

—Hola Mione, ¿has visto al travieso?

—¡Hola Harry! No lo he visto, yo también lo he estado buscando. Qué te parece si me ayudas a encontrarlo, tu buscas por el lado derecho, mientras yo lo hago por el lado izquierdo ¿Vale? El que lo encuentre primero le aviso al otro. ¿Te parece bien? —Sin darle tiempo a nada Harry vio a su amiga dar la vuelta e irse, él sólo se encogió de hombros. Giró a la derecha empezando a buscar donde le indicaron.

Hermione volteó comprobando que Harry le hiciera caso. Claro que sabía dónde estaba, por obvias razones no le podía llevar sin antes avisarle al director. Acercándose al campo de visión de Albus le miró asintiendo con la cabeza, dando su señal que fue confirmada con una sonrisa.

*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'¨¯*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'¨¯*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'¨¯*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'¨¯*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'¨¯*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'¨¯*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'¨¯

* * *

Caleb sintió el apretón en su hombro, su señal para actuar.

— ¡Oh! Hermy vino —saltó de alegría dando palmaditas como si se sorprendiera de verla. — ¡Hermy! —gritó, pues la aludida se encontraba platicando con los mellizos, esta volteó a saludarlo. —Padre puedo ir con ella, sí —se dirigió a su papa con ojos anhelantes, le miró observar a Mione para luego asentir. —Gracias, ahora regreso —salió casi corriendo.

—Espera Caleb te acompaño —él no se detuvo simuló no escucharle.

—Severus no es esa la maestra de Caleb, parece que les habla a ustedes —escuchó a su abuelito decir. Sonrió satisfecho, estaba cumpliendo con su parte.

Llegó con Mione, la saludó a ella y a los mellizos.

— ¿Me viste Hermy?—La vio asentir, — ¿ya ha llegado Turmalin?

— ¿Invitaste a tu niñero? —preguntó Robert.

—Claro Bobby, él no podía faltar —miró a su pequeño amigo asentir.

—Si ya llego, es más vio tu presentación, te ha estado buscando. Si quieres te llevó con él —siguió Hermione.

—Si por favor —saltó ansioso.

—Qué les parece si los llevó con su mama pequeños —le habló a Robert y Caroline, los dos aceptaron.

Avanzaron hasta donde se encontraba su mama, los dejaron con ella, para después caminar hacia donde debería estar Harry.

—Todo ha salido bien —suspiró feliz el niño. — ¿Verdad que si Hermy?

—Claro travieso, ahora busquemos a Harry, ¿te parece?

El niño asintió feliz y aliviado. ¿Qué más podía salir mal?

*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'¨¯*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'¨¯*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'¨¯*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'¨¯*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'¨¯*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'¨¯*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'¨¯

* * *

El joven de ojos verdes cansado de buscar se acercó a una mesa para tomar una bebida. Una vez terminada dejó el vaso en su lugar, no bien lo había hecho cuando sintió unos pequeños brazos rodearlo. Volteándose, también, estrechó a Caleb.

—Mi niño estuviste sensacional —soltándole le revolvió el cabello.

—No me despeines Turmalin —el pequeño alejó sus manos. —No sólo estuve sensacional, fue perfecto, claro como todo lo que hago —presumió.

—Humilde es tu segundo nombre ¿verdad? —Caleb sólo sonrió y el negó con la cabeza pero al instante se soltaron a reír.

*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'¨¯*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'¨¯*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'¨¯*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'¨¯*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'¨¯*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'¨¯*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'¨¯

* * *

—Todo resuelto, Srta. Granger —habló el director al llegar con ella, a unos metros de distancia de donde se encontraban Caleb y Harry.

—Todo resuelto —reafirmó ella mirándolos reír. —Muchas gracias por ayudarnos profesor Dumbledore.

—Por nada Srta. Granger, ya es hora de que las cosas se arreglen.

Hermione sólo asintió.

*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'¨¯*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'¨¯*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'¨¯*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'¨¯*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'¨¯*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'¨¯*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'¨¯

* * *

Severus buscó con la mirada a Albus, debía reclamarle la falsa información. La maestra no les llamaba, en lo absoluto. Lo encontró platicando con la Srta. Granger pero no estaba su hijo. Le busco a él también, lo hayo metros adelante con el sr. Potter. Estaban conversando como si fueran buenos amigos o si se conocieran de hace mucho, les observó reírse.

¿Desde cuándo y dónde conocía su hijo a Potter?

Los siguió viendo. Hasta donde se encontraba llego la risa de su hijo. Se parecía tanto a la de su madre e irremediablemente se perdió en sus memorias.

"_Había conocido a Ariana de toda la vida pero había dejado de verla al ella mudarse a Francia por su ingreso a la Academia Beauxbatons. Él por su parte había entrado a Hogwarts donde su padre Albus fungía como profesor de derecho. Ella fue su primer amor, después conoció a Lily y por el momento la olvido. Cuando regresó, él era graduado en químico farmacéutico mientras ella lo había hecho en biología marina. Dos carreras bastante distintas como lo eran sus aspirantes."_

Aún recuerda como si fuera ayer, cuando Ariana dio el primer paso.

"_Se encontraban en el patio de su casa tomando el té, cuando de repente ella le preguntó muy quitada de la pena._

—_Oye Sev, por fin me invitaras a salir o lo tengo que hacer yo—. Le sonrió traviesa._

_Severus la miró sorprendido pero sonrió como hacía mucho tiempo no lo realizaba, desde la muerte de sus padres._

—_Ari, ¿te gustaría salir esta noche conmigo?—ella dijo que si con la cabeza para soltar después una carcajada al aire."_

A esa cita le siguieron muchas más, que terminaron en una boda, muy esperada por ambos cabe resaltar. Todavía recuerda la ilusión con que le contó que estaba embarazada.

"_Se encontraba en plena clase aplicando una prueba cuando escuchó la puerta de su salón abrirse fuertemente. En el lugar se encontraba ella con lágrimas en los ojos, la miró correr. Esperó preocupado su encuentro, recibiéndola con los brazos abiertos. Al llegar le sonrió feliz. Toda su clase les miraba extrañado._

—_Estamos embarazados Sev. Embarazados— lo dijo con tanta ilusión que varias de sus alumnas suspiraron._

_Una vez pasado el impacto de la noticia dando vueltas con ella en brazos soltó una carcajada de felicitad._

_Sus alumnos le vieron sorprendidos por esa muestra de sentimientos, como si les hubiera comunicado que todos aprobarían su materia con diez. _

_Vivieron su embarazo en plenitud, con alegría sintieron el crecer de su pequeño hijo."_

Todo fue felicidad hasta aquel fatídico día.

"_Ariana y él se prepararon aquel día para tomarse la foto del octavo mes, aquella que se encontraba en su mesita de noche. Ella se veía tan radiante llevando pintada, en sus claros ojos verdes, la dicha. Todo iba bien hasta en la tarde que comenzó a sentirse mal. Se desmayó. Severus preocupado la llevó al hospital San Mungo, la atendieron al instante._

_Horas después cuando sentía que reventaría de tanto tiempo estar en la sala de espera, sin recibir una sola noticia, le dieron la peor que podía recibir. Tenía que decidir salvar una vida entre los dos seres que más amaba. Su esposa tenía preclamsia. Le permitieron estar con ella y les explicaron a los dos. Después todo sucedió tan rápido. Su presión se elevó por los aires. Avisaron que le harían cesárea. Se aplicó una intravenosa, donde le administraron sulfato de magnesio, Ariana profirió un quejido. Tenía el hígado inflamado. Su cuenta de plaquetas era alarmante, su presión seguía en aumento. La llevaron a quirófano._

_Seis horas de angustia después, le comunicaron la peor y mejor noticia a la vez. Su esposa, Ariana, había muerto en quirófano desangrada, no pudieron parar la hemorragia interna, pero su hijo el valiente Caleb, se había salvado._

_Lloró, lloró por su perdida, pero fue valiente como su hijo y salió adelante por él, porque la vida de Ariana Dumbledore no sería en vano."_

Cuando regreso a la realidad la Srta. Granger y el Sr. Potter se despedían de su hijo, momentos después se fueron. Él se acercó.

—Nos vamos papi —le dijo su algo cansado hijo.

—Vamos Caleb. ¿Te llevamos Albus? —Este asintió. Minutos después se retiraron.

*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'¨¯*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'¨¯*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'¨¯*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'¨¯*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'¨¯*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'¨¯*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'¨¯

* * *

Acaban de dejar a Albus en su casa por lo cual les quedaba treinta minutos de camino para llegar a su hogar. Él vivía al sur, casi a las afueras de la ciudad, y ellos en la zona centro por eso mismo la distancia era un tanto grande.

Una loca idea se maquinaba en su mente desde que vio a todos junto al sr. Potter, ni Albus ni la srta. Granger podían estarle mintiendo, no cuando sabían de su aberración por las mentiras, el engaño. No podían estar disfrazando u ocultando quien era el niñero. No debía ser el sr. Potter. No podía ¿verdad?

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al escuchar el canto de su hijo.

—Hakuna matata, una forma de ser, hakuna matata, nada que temer sin preocuparse es como hay que vivir a vivir así yo aprendí, hakuna matata…

— ¿El rey León, campeón?

—Sip, es que acabo de verla hace poco con Turmalin y se me ha quedado la canción.

Una luz vislumbro su mente, con su hijo sabría la verdad. Él nunca le mentiría.

— ¿Turmalin? ¿Tu niñero no tiene nombre? Cuéntame, quiero conocerlo un poco. Casi no hablas de él—. Observó a su hijo el cual se sorprendió un poco, al parecer por su interés, pero le sonrió aceptando.

—Mi niñera es James "Turmalin" Evans lo del apodo es por el color de sus ojos, muy bonitos y expresivos, cuando los veas papá quedaras impresionado, son como dos hermosas turmalinas —Severus arqueó la ceja, hasta donde el sabia esa piedra preciosa existía en varios colores. —Es un joven muy maduro, divertido y responsable. Me encanta cuando no le entiendo en algún deber porque él me enseña de una manera tan divertida, que lo disfruto mucho. Cocina delicioso, a veces hace la merienda, es tan sabrosa. Además adora la jardinería, me ha enseñado tanto. A veces me ayuda con el jardín cuando lo veas veras lo lindo que está. Es buenísimo en química pá, si platicaras con el seguro se llevarían muy bien—. Su hijo bostezo un poco.

Reflexionó. El sr. Potter también era muy bueno en química, poseía un talento innato, quizá era una coincidencia puesto que el primo de la srta. Hermione también estudiaba en ello.

— ¿Acaso no lo invitaste al recital? Si hasta con la srta. Granger lo hiciste—. Esperó un poco la respuesta de su hijo.

—Claro que lo invite y si fue, de hecho lo vi cuando estaba con Hermy, si hubieses llegado antes lo habrías visto. Estuvo conmigo y Hermy todo el tiempo hasta que se fueron los dos.

— ¿Ah, sí?—no podía ser verdad, no le podían estar engañando.

—Sip pá, hasta puedes preguntarle al abuelo, como te dije se retiraron un minuto antes de que llegaras —su hijo volvió a bostezar, reclinando el asiento se acomodó mejor para dormirse. Él ya no pregunto nada.

Cuando llegaron a casa su hijo se encontraba completamente dormido, llevándolo en brazos a su habitación lo preparó para dormir acostándole después. Una vez terminado subió a la propia para hacer lo mismo, una vez listo y en la cama repasó lo hablado, con lo que sabía.

El que el sr. Potter tuviese muchas similitudes con el primo de la srta. Granger debía ser una gran casualidad, si hasta el gusto de la jardinería compartían.

Comenzó a dormirse tratando de creer con todas sus fuerzas que el joven Evans era el verdadero niñero de Caleb y no el sr. Potter. Con la mente nublada por el sueño recordó algo importante que quizás por la mañana ya habría olvidado.

—Su nombre completo es Harry James Potter Evans mejor conocido como Harry Potter pero también se le puede llamar James Evans —. Acomodándose mejor quedó completamente dormido.

A la mañana siguiente al despertar Severus tenía la vaga sensación de haber olvidado algo sumamente importante.

*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'¨¯*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'¨¯*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'¨¯*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'¨¯*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'¨¯*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'¨¯*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'¨¯

* * *

Caleb y Harry se hallaban cómodamente recostados en el sofá más grande comiendo las palomitas que quedaron después de terminar de ver "Toy Story" además de sostener una plática sobre el recital del día anterior.

—Viste la presentación de Bobby y Carol, estuvo increíble su baile, esos son mis amigos —comentaba el pequeño muy alegre.

—Por supuesto, felicítalos de mi parte…Oye mi niño ¿no fue tu papá? —el niño asintió. —Y por qué no me lo presentaste —al aludido le pareció deja vú puesto que le recordó a la plática sostenida con su padre.

—Bueno no te lo presente porque cuando te encontramos él se hallaba hablando con mi maestra, para cuando regreso tú ya te habías ido, sino con todo gusto lo hubiese hecho. Él también está ansioso por conocerte ¿tú crees?—era casi la verdad pero no podía contarle más. Pensó que esta era su oportunidad para llevar acabo un paso del plan de Hermy. —Si quieres te hablo un poco de él, para que lo conozcas un poco —comentó inocentemente. Extendió su trampa y Harry cayo en ella.

—Si a ti te parece, por mí no hay problema travieso.

—Por donde empiezo, por donde, ah, ya se —habló para sí. —Él es maestro en un colegio, enseña principalmente química pero también materias relacionadas con su profesión que es químico farmacéutico: Análisis clínico químicos y generales, análisis patológicos e inmunológicos, bioquímica etc. Es estricto pero enseña muy bien. Papá jamás me dejo solo, siempre me cuidaba él hasta que comencé el Kínder Garden, de hecho yo pase mucho tiempo con él en el colegio o en sus investigaciones en el laboratorio pero sólo visitaba esta última con precaución. Pá se hizo cargo de mí como te dije, desde siempre, desde que mamá murió. Es estricto solo a veces cuando es necesario pero la mayoría del tiempo es muy cariñoso conmigo. Todas las noches sin falta cuando él llega aun si me encuentro dormido me arropa y me da mi beso de las buenas noches, lo sé porque lo siento aun entre sueños. Me consiente cuando es necesario, la verdad es que lo hace muy seguido. Pero lo que más adoro de pá es que me ayude en el jardín aun cuando no le gusta nada. Me ha ayudado a mantenerlo como está o estaba. Lo quiero mucho, él es tan bueno conmigo, es el mejor papá del mundo —comentó feliz pero sobre todo muy orgulloso.

Harry sonrió feliz por Caleb, el que el sr. Prince fuese un excelente padre ya lo presentía. Porque en gran medida el que su niño era como es, un muy buen niño, se debía a la influencia y cuidados de su padre. El que le contara todo esto sólo confirmaba sus sospechas además de hacerlo más real. Agradeció y admiró la fuerza del sr. Prince para salir adelante con Caleb porque por ello era lo que debía ser.

El niño miró el reloj de la pared, apenas iban a dar las cinco. Ya había terminado todos sus deberes y aprovechando que todavía no se terminaban las palomitas trataría de convencer a Harry de ver otra película. _Ya habrá tiempo de seguir con el plan, Harry no ira a ninguna parte_ pensó. Pero quizá estaba equivocado.

—Turmalin podemos ver otra película, que sea "Shrek", sí —el aludido asintió parándose a ponerla.

*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'¨¯*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'¨¯*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'¨¯*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'¨¯*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'¨¯*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'¨¯*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'¨¯

* * *

Habiendo salido temprano de Hogwarts Severus se estacionó frente a una heladería. Pidiendo uno de chocolate para su hijo, que se lo había ganado por tan buena presentación, salió directo a casa cuando se lo dieron. Llego más rápido de lo pensado. Bajando del auto miro el reloj 5:45 pm, a esta hora todavía se encontraba la niñera. _Por fin lo conoceré y me quitare de ideas absurdas_ pensaba.

Al abrir la puerta escuchó la risa de su hijo proviniendo de la sala, segundos después otra acompañó la de su pequeño, debía ser ése el niñero, por extraño que pareciera esa risa se le hacía muy conocida, su mente asoció el sonido atrayendo con ella el recuerdo de Caleb riendo con Potter, después del recital. Pero eso no podía ser. Intrigado avanzó hacia la sala.

Se cuerpo se detuvo abruptamente en la entrada de la sala por la imagen obtenida. Caleb se encontraba muy entretenido mirando una película en el televisor, de la cual no supo reconocer y efectivamente lo acompañaba Harry Potter.

¿Qué diablos hacia él en la sala de su casa y con su hijo?

_ES EL NIÑERO_ gritó su mente.

Él se reusaba a creerlo. Debía haber una explicación. ¿Verdad?

*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'¨¯*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'¨¯*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'¨¯*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'¨¯*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'¨¯*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'¨¯*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'¨¯

* * *

Notas finales:

Gracias por leer.

Me encantaría que si lo leyeron me dejaran un comentario, de que estuvo mal o que necesito mejorar o quizá de lo que les gusto, sean respetuosos eso sí.

Bueno espero que les haya gustado el cap y no esté tan mal, espero nos veamos como en dos semanas para la actualización pues debo terminar el cap de mi otra historia.

Espero que les haya gustado, esta historia ya está tomando un rumbo un tanto distinto de lo que tenía planeado pero la idea esencial no se ha perdido, además me está gustando, espero que a ustedes también.

Lizie.


End file.
